


Written in the stars

by Pluh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluh/pseuds/Pluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard made it...She made it to the beam...to the crucible. She made it to the weapon that was created with the combined efforts of every alien race in the galaxy to rid us of the Reapers. </p>
<p>Because of her we were all given hope, and a chance to have a future. A future without war...without the Reapers...a future together.</p>
<p>And as the arms to the crucible opened that hope was becoming a reality, but nothing happened.</p>
<p>The war continues on and so many lives have been  lost and now those remaining few have been forced to realize that they may never know why the Crucible didn't fire. </p>
<p>They have been left to face an enemy that seems unstoppable and their chances of survival are minimal yet they push on. </p>
<p>They push on in order to live for one another. In hope that their is a chance for a future that so many will never see. In hope of being able to understand why Shepard never activated the weapon that was supposed to save their lives. And in hope of seeing their beloved Commander once more.</p>
<p>They will fight until there is no one left.</p>
<p>They fight so their story can be written in the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all  
> This is another story that is in the Mass Effect universe that has been gnawing at my brain to be written. The idea came to me while I was sleeping so it was initially a little weird.
> 
> I have yet to see a story based off of this even though I know it probably exists, but this is my take on the fourth ending. 
> 
> I know how the game ends if you choose that ending but I wanted to show what may have happened to the crew of the Normandy as well as the rest of the galaxy. To possibly see if those that continued to fight had a chance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**2235: Fifty years of darkness**

A lone figure carefully walks through the rubble that covers the ground of the scorched planet that was Illium. Searching for a communication beacon, this Asari feels as if she has been walking for days. Tired and nearly out of energy, it takes all she has to continue on, but she must find it, no matter how long it takes. 

Everyone must be cautious, since traveling above ground and out in the open is dangerous. Most have gone into hiding since the Reapers dominate the surface and sky. The machines have taken over all places that people used to go, where they used to live, and destroyed it all.

Since space travel is nearly impossible and most of the relays are either protected by the Reapers or destroyed, the only means of communication is through these beacons that arrive sporadically on certain planets over the years. It is unknown how long it takes for these beacons to reach their destination. Most come out of sequence to when they were made and the messages inside them are never newer than a few months, with most being two years old or more. Not many know how it happens or where they come from but those that find them take pleasure in the fact that there is even the slightest bit of hope; that there are those that still fight.

There are those like the Asari in the messages that are known to have been fighting since the war began. Then there are those like this Asari who is looking for the beacon that were born into the war, born into the fighting. She was taught at a young age how to defend herself by her uncles. Taught how to survive and hack into anything by her aunts and taught how to appreciate life by her mother.

Smiling a sad smile, she is brought back to that day she was separated from her family. Separated from the only people she's ever known, but it was necessary. The Reapers were attacking and her mother made sure her, and some other refugees had safe passage off world. They all ended up on the old planet of Illium and have been here ever since, waiting, and hoping for someone to arrive. That was nearly twenty five years ago and now these beacons are the only pieces anyone in this Asari's small group has, to let them know that there is still a chance. 

The only way to find these message beacons is from a weak signal that is on her transponder that is tracking the galaxies only way to communicate. She knows she has to hurry and stay out of sight but moving during the daylight is difficult and dangerous. Traveling at night is normally done when someone goes top-side but it's still nice to look at the area and think about what it might have looked like back before the war. 

Not much is left from the old world. Nothing but outlines of buildings remains. Only areas of where they once stood, beautiful and proud, but are now nothing more than a shell of what they were. There are no signs that light up businesses or people walking down the streets, there is just destruction everywhere you look. 

It is like this everywhere, throughout every city that had once thrived. It is a reminder of what life was like. A life before the Reaper attacks. Before the war to end all wars happened, before everyone in the Galaxy had to join together and fight for their lives. Fight an enemy that arrived without warning, in order to harvest all living beings.

According to the stories her mother would tell her, this happened every fifty thousand years, and once the Reapers were done, not a trace of those that lived in the galaxy during that time, existed. In the past there were no warnings given, only the Reaper harvest. Creatures that resemble squids from Earth’s oceans, which lived in no known charted area, would arrive from deep space, and exterminate the galaxies population. This process, or cycle had continued on for millennia, but this time was different. This time there was proof that a cycle had occurred repeatedly for billions of year. This time people were given time to prepare, but no one believed the warnings.

The galaxy was in shock when the Reapers arrived and it seemed that no matter how much preparation was done it wouldn't matter. All hope was nearly lost, but one person, one single Human brought the galaxy together and they fought back. She gave everyone a reason to come together and defend against the harvest. Her and her crew of the Normandy was everyone's last hope.

This Human, this savior, had amassed a team of some of the best warriors, scientists and Alliance troops ever assembled. She led them into impossible odds but always came out victorious, and it was thought that this last fight against the Reapers would be no different. Plans were found that indicated there was a weapon that could be built in order to destroy the Reapers and with everyone's help, it was assembled. It gave people hope that there would be a future and Commander Kerry Shepard, Alliance navy, N7 graduate and council Spectre would lead us to victory, but something went wrong.

The crucible never fired and everyone was left to watch in agonizingly long anticipation for something to happen until a voice came over the fleet wide comm system. It warned everyone that the crucible could not be used and everyone needed to fall back. It was the voice of the first Human Spectre, a weak and tired voice, but one with conviction in it. Those few words she spoke, the apparent last words ever heard from the galaxies savior, once again trying to save the lives of many, and it will never be forgotten.

An attempt by the Normandy crew who had just been called in for an evac was made to save her, but the Reapers detached the citadel and destroyed the crucible. It crushed the hearts of her crew to think she would not be by their sides to fight another day and a scream of sorrow echoed the walls of the historic ship.

Her friend and lover, Liara T'Soni, witnessed the destruction of the space weapon first hand from the medical bay. She had been with Shepard and sustained injuries on their run towards the beam. The Commander called for her rescue, and Liara along with Garrus Vakarian, watched as their beloved Commander ran head first towards her goal. Hearing that she made it and holding onto the fact that Shepard made a promise to always come back to her, she waited, unable to concentrate on anything.

Until her beautiful voice could be heard over the comm and for a moment only reaching her mattered. Leaving the care of doctor Chakwas and making her way to the bridge to demand Joker go get their Commander. Ashely Williams, friend and fellow Spectre, ordered the Normandy's pilot to leave the fight and head to where the Commanders transponder was reporting her whereabouts. Everyone was on edge in hope that they'd make it to her in time, but then the unthinkable happened.

Liara had been escorted back to the med bay where she was forced to witness the Reapers destroy the crucible, and possibly kill her beloved. Falling to her knees, she let out all the pain she felt at losing her love for the second and final time. The first had been after they defeated Saran, a rogue Spectre who had become indoctrinated or controlled but the Reapers. He figured if he could join their forces then he'd be spared, but that was not the case. 

It was then that those involved found out about the Reapers and the upcoming harvest. It was then that Shepard tried to warn everyone about the possibility of these creatures coming to destroy all life, but no one believed her.

A month later the collectors, a mutated form of the Protheans that worked for the Reapers attacked and destroyed the Normandy, killing Commander Shepard. It was during this time that Liara learned about love and loss. They had just begun their relationship and the feelings they had for one another seemed to grow with each passing day. When the Commander was lost, Liara went down a dark path, but was given hope that her beloved Shepard could be brought back. 

It worked and Liara and Kerry were able to continue on together. Then the war with the Reapers started and the Asari could only pray to her Goddess that Shepard would not be taken from her once more. There seemed to be a chance that Shepard may survive until that moment, and the Reapers took her lover away once more. Liara felt her heart break at the sight of the crucible being destroyed and the citadel closing its arms for the final time. 

Immediately after, a fleet wide retreat was called for by Admiral Hackett. Those ships not already engaged with the Reaper forces made it through the Sol relay. This included the Quarian and Geth fleets and they would sacrifice themselves to save the remaining joint forces.

Two entire races wiped out by Reaper destroyers waiting for those to try and escape through the relay. The rest of the battle weary ships made it through a short time after, led by Admiral Hackett and his fifth fleet. They were met with enormous amounts of ship debris but only a handful of Reapers waiting for them.

The stories that were recorded told how the Geth and Quarians destroyed most of the waiting Reapers before the rest of the fleet made it through. That heroic action gave the remaining forces a chance to do one last desperate act and destroy the relay.

It didn't trap the Reapers, only slowed them down, so Hackett ordered the immediate destruction of all relays that they could. They were supposed to travel to one system after the order was carried out and head for the Krogan home world of Tuchanka, but only one ship made it, the Normandy.

The crew waited but no one came and they were all forced into hiding. Reports began to surface that the plan did not work and that some people became trapped in areas where there was a heavy Reaper presence, while others were left in systems that didn't have a planet that could sustain life. Apparently only a handful of relays were destroyed and the rest became under guard by the Reapers. The Normandy crew was left to fight off what was left of the Reaper forces in that area and then wait.

 Now everyone has been fighting for their lives since that day. It has been going on for the last few decades and the hope that this cycle has a future becomes bleaker by each passing moment. The galaxies population has been scattered and only small pockets of those that are willing to fight back, remain. Space travel is nearly impossible so most have gone underground to hide from the continuing attacks by the Reapers, in hope that these creatures will not find them.

Unfortunately for everyone the last harvest took one hundred years to be completed, so these creatures who come from dark space have only time. There will be no one left, no trace of their existence only a hope that those that remain can fight back and win. These beacons that have been created by an Asari, when found, gives hope that there are people out there fighting, to those that listen to the messages.

They are beacons that have been left, or being sent to each habitable planet throughout the galaxy and more arrive every so often. No one really knows how they get there or where they come from but one thing is for certain, an Asari is trying to get message out to anyone who will listen.

This Asari, who is looking for these beacons, does however know. She knows who created the beacons as well as whom the real message is for. She also knows that a new message has not been sent in more than two decades. She is hoping for something new, since it just so happens to be a day that everyone celebrates; Shepard's day.

It is a day that the great Commander Shepard was last seen running towards the crucible in hopes that she and she alone could save the galaxy from the Reaper harvest. Running towards an almost certain death and away from the one place she called home; the Normandy. Yes it was a ship but it; along with everyone inside were her life.

This Asari has been traveling for days, following a signal, hoping no one else has found it and laid a trap for her. She hides in unstable buildings that could fall at any moment, but continues. Traveling on her own, barely able to sleep, in order to get to a destination in hope of finding the comm probe before anyone else, she continues. Finally hearing the signal increase to a steady beep, indicating she is within range, she lets out a calming breath. Relieved that she is at her destination, knowing what is nearby, her heart rate increase as her senses heighten for any hint of movement. 

The silence is nearly too much and even though visibility is next to nothing, if she is not careful, she will give herself away. Normally she'd wait a full day to see if there is someone watching but this is the beacon that she has been waiting for. This is the one that will tell her whether or not the plan worked and the people she loved were successful, and will be to her soon. This is the beacon that will inform her that she will soon see her parents.

It's been twenty five years since she was last held by her mother. Twenty five years since she watched her mother send out the last beacon towards Earth. Over two decades since she witnessed her mother smile when she received a beacon of her own. All those years being told not to give up hope and then witness firsthand the proof that her sire could in fact be alive.

Twenty five years since the last battle where she witnessed a mass force of Reapers come for them all. They enemy had apparently followed the signal of the probes that were being launched and amassed an attack on each planet that still sustained life. That day was when this Asari and twelve other refugees to include children of every other race were sent away in hopes of never being found. 

This beacon could hold the information she is looking for, and anticipation of finally seeing her mother after so long and possibly meeting her sire for the first time ever is almost too much for her to handle. The more she thinks about the more tears stream down her face and her hands begin to shake. Nerves overtake everything else and she must calm herself, as she looks for a place that will give her cover and protection so she can view the message. After an hour of searching, this lone Asari is finally able to sit, catch her breath, eat, and relax.

As the beacon illuminates her make-shift cover, she is startled out of her thoughts by a voice coming over her comm-link.

"Are you there? Arina, please come in."

"I thought I said radio silence, Aiden?" The Asari whispers back in her comm in irritation.

She is immediately brought back to that fateful day when they were all forced to leave Tuchanka. How small Aiden was, only a child, by human standards. Scared beyond belief as the shuttle door closed, hoping he'd see his adoptive parents once again. Curling up into Arina's embrace, herself no more than a youngling, but offering as much reassurance to the Human as she could. It was one of the scariest days of her life but to see how quickly Aiden has matured and become the leader of the group. He is now the shoulder to lean on when times are hard. He has become the adult of their tight knit group even though he is the youngest. And it is he, who Ariana has fallen in love with, so each other's safety is top priority.

"I don't care about that shit; you've been gone for too long. What's your location, I'll come to you." 

"Aiden, I love you but I am fine..."

"And if you get yourself killed who do think your parents will blame?"

"I'll be back in two days." Shutting off her comm before any more protests could be expressed; Arina looks over the beacon for any signs of damage. Not seeing any she continues to activate the messages that are programmed into it. There are two messages in every beacon. The first is the original one that shows an Asari explaining how this and each cycle before them, failed to stop the Reapers. It is done in great detail, how the crucible is supposed to be constructed but also has been updated from its inception to inform whomever finds it that the Crucible did not work, and to look for the reasons why.

The next message is hidden amongst the files inside the beacon and only accessible to those the beacon recognizes. Only a select few are entrusted to view these messages but there is always a security risk. Indoctrination and betrayal are the reasons there is a worry. There are stories that spoke of the last harvest, during the Prothean Empire, and how the indoctrinated few got in amongst their ranks and sabotaged any hope of them being victorious. Nothing is for sure to work when it comes to keeping the beacons out of the hands of those that are indoctrinated but precautions have been taken.

Arina doesn’t care about any of that right now she just wants to be with her family again. With each passing moment the anticipation grows, with regards to what this encrypted message says, but Arina has her ritual. Each time she finds a beacon she must listen to the calming voice of this Asari who is in the image. She is a beautiful and strong Asari and is the only reason any of the thirteen children had a chance that day. 

The image is finally displayed, and it causes the young Asari to smile, and she hopes now will be the time that she, Arina T'Soni Shepard will see her family once again. 

"It's good to see you again mother."


	2. The day time stood still

**A/n: I wanted to take the time and thank all those who have followed/ fav/ reviewed...I keep looking but I have not found another refusal ending story in here and there's probably a good reason for it but I'm going to keep on writing this, so we will see what happens...thanks again and Bioware owns all.**

2183: The day time stood still

First Message Destination; Earth

* * *

 

_'Don't argue with me Liara.'_

"Why didn't I argue...stay by your side and fight?" Liara says barely above a whisper. She is unable to focus on the camera that is on the first probe she is recording a message on and about to send out.

The last few words that Shepard ever said to her replay in her mind, and it is making it hard for her to focus. This is the first message she is going to send out and it is difficult to put into words everything she wants to say.

"The look in your eyes told me everything I needed to know; this was it...that moment was going to be our last."

Trying to compose herself she wipes away the moisture that has formed around her eyes and continues.

"I should have grabbed you and pulled you onboard and told Joker to leave and never let you go."

_'No matter what happens, you mean everything to me.'_

"Your words continue to replay in my mind...Those were the last words you ever spoke to me and it was the last time I was able to look you in the eyes, and tell you that I am yours always, and I love you.

Goddess...watching you run away from me for the last time was the worst feeling I could have experienced. When I turned toward Garrus I saw the same pain filled expression, we both knew what it all meant; we are going to lose you.

I tried not think like that and I held on to what we have. That you will keep your promise, and find a way back to me. As I sat in the medical bay of the ship we have called home for the last few years, I waited. I waited for any indication that you were alright. We had just gotten word that the entire ground team was whiped out but I knew better. If you are going to die you will make sure the Reapers go with you, so I wait.

I wait for what feels like hours as the Normandy shakes from ships exploding all around us but we wait, and we fight.

Then the most amazing thing happens...the crucible opens, finally. The anticipation of what's to come is nealry too much for any of us to wait any longer. It means the end of this brutal war is at hand so we wait. After mere moments I hear your voice once more. You are injured and need help but you warn us that the weapon we thought would be our last hope will not work, and we must leave.

I do not understand what went wrong but that is a thought for another time. I refuse to leave you behind. You stood by me and have been by my side since we have known each other. From my first days aboard the Normandy when you made me feel like one of the crew, to when my mother died on Therum, you were right there by my side."

Taking a calming breath, Liara begins to talk about the worst two years of her life.

"Even when I pushed you away on illium, you were still there to help me. It was just for a moment, and all you were doing was hacking terminals but we were near each other and that is all that mattered. I cried myself to sleep that night thinking of how I hurt you once again, but what I said I believed in; we were different people. I fought so hard to get you back because I could not let you go. Then I finally get the one thing that no one else in the galaxy would ever recieve; a second chance to be with the one you loved who had passed on to be with the Goddess, and I pushed you away.

I was such a fool, but reliving those two years each day was nearly too much for me to handle. I thought I had to keep you away because I could not stand the thought of loosing you again. Then when you walked back into my office and gave me the location of the shadow broker, it was at that moment I knew you hadn't changed, but your death changed me.

Your death caused me to become rigid and cold, only focusing on revenge and not the woman I fell in love with the moment we met. I began to let my guard down and let you in, and we haven't looked back since, and this time is no different.

When those memories finally fade I found myself running as fast as my legs will allow, to tell Joker to go after you. He has the Normandy set for the crucible before I even enter the bridge. His thoughts are my own, he is not leaving you behind again either. After I return to my bed in the med bay I can only think of what it wil be like to see you again, to know that you are alive and with me once more, no matter what is happening. We will find a way to defeat our enemies, we always do, but It has to be with you by my side.

We get closer and my heart is racing as the rescue crew is set to leave on the shuttle. One minute more and the unthinkable happens. The crucible is separating, the citadel arms have closed, and the weapon that was built by everyone to stop the Reapers is now destroyed with you in it. I don't remember much after that but Garrus said my scream of anguish enveloped the halls of the Normandy as everyone looked on in disbelief. You have been taken from me for a second and final time and I feel hollow. My heart feels like it has been torn in half and no matter how much Chakwas tries to console me it does not work.

Karen, along with the rest of the Normandy crew is mourning you. She considered you the child she never had and has now lost her daughter. She was always there for you, for us, and no matter how bad things would get, she'd always find a way to show us the good in everything, but not this time."

Trying to keep her emotions at bay Liara takes another deep breath and continues.

"We eventually reached our destination of Tuchanka and seeing Wrex again was good. He helped me to realize something. That it will take more than the Reapers to keep us from being together. That I have to be the one to not give up on you since it is you or the thought of you that keeps people moving. Wrex has told me to never give up on you, and I am trying...so this is why I send these messages.

I hold on to the hope that you are alive and well. In the hope that you are able to recieve these messages, and somehow find your way to me. I have to hold on to that hope because of a promise I made to our daughter. I meld with her everyday while she still grows in me and tell her everyday about you and who... "

Liara wipes at the tears that fall down her cheeks. She is trying to believe the words she just spoke but it is difficult. What she witnessed when the crucible exploded reminded her of the time when Shepard was lost after the Normandy was destroyed. This time felt different though, since no one knows where the Commander was exactly. If she was on the citadel then there is at least a chance she survived and is still alive. Hearing the surprising words from the Krogan battlemaster helped Liara but being alive and being next to her are two different things.

Taking a deep breath, she looks back up at the camera on the message probe she created, and composes herself so she can continue. These are the same probes she created just in case they did fail, so there would be beacons for future races to find. Now the leader of the Krogan people has convinced the Asari to use them as ways to send messages to different systems and planets. Liara is skeptical but is willing to try anything just to see her Human lover.

"If you are alive and ever find this message please just know that I love you and will do everything in my power to find you."

Feeling fatigue begin to set in she tries to think of something else to say but it is too much. She is trying to hold onto hope but the reality is that Shepard probably died in the explosion. Closing her eyes as good memories play on in her mind she smiles one last time before turning her attention to the camera.

"I love Wrex but I have to be realistic about all of this, and the possibility of my worst fears being true are high.

You are gone, I am alone, and the Reapers are still here.

No matter, our child will know who their father was and that is a hero to us all..."

"Love always, Liara."

X

X

X

X

That day, time stood still for the crew of the Normandy. It wasn't until a retreat of all ships had been called for a third time did the Normandys pilot even acknowledge the order. A decision was made to retreat through the sol relay, destroy it, and then head for the planet of Tuchanka. No one remembers who gave the order, but most of the ships crew is convinced it was Shepard. It is something she would have done. They also believe that it was the Commander who gave the order to destroy the relays in order to slow down the Reapers, giving the Alliance and its allies a fighting chance to regroup. Conventional fighting is not an option, Shepard knew this, so the Krogan homeworld offered the most protection from the Reapers. It had the largest planetary defense system in the galaxy, and next to Ranoch, was the most desolate. It meant that any enemy forces that made it past the massive cannons would be out in the open while the inhabitants lived underground.

Wrex had been the first to make it back to Tuchanka and he was the one who convinced everyone that Shepard was giving the orders. He had told Williams when they landed that he and the Commander had a long discussion about where a good 'last stand' area would be. It was only the Commander and the Krogan battlemaster in the room and not even Liara knew about their talk. Kerry had set it up as a fail safe just in case the crucible did not work, and the only planet Wrex could think of was Tuchanka. With its massive cannons strategically placed all over the the planet, with most being well hidden underground until needed. It was the perfect strategic area for the remaining forces to make a final stand. Wrex was happy to inform the remaining Normandy crew that it was he, who came up with all the ideas.

The only idea he did not take credit for was destroying the relays, that was the Commanders. She had discussed it with the Krogan battlemaster how exactly to destroy one and it was implemented that day. It was not surprising to anyone when it was reported that Shepard destroyed the alpha relay, so when she brought it up to the Krogan battlemaster he was not phased. When it happened, Garrus had said that she destroyed everything else so why not a relay?

At the time, and after the Reapers arrived it was a joke but after the crucible didn't fire it made sense. Of course it would be Shepard who came up with these ideas; she always had a backup plan. The only question the Asari has now is why she was not informed.

"Wrex why am I finding out about all of this now?" They had only just landed a few hours ago and most of the crew is still shaken up but Liara can't understand why Shepard never told her about any of this. Nor can she undestand why she was immediately taken to a separate room after they landed where Wrex told her to send Shepard a message.

Before she could say a word he left, locking the door behind him. Everything happened so quickly after they all landed that the Asari barely had time to process what was going on. She was morning the possible death of her lover one minute and being locked in a room, handed one of her probes, and told to leave a message for Shepard the next. Now that Wrex it's finally returned to the room, Liara wants answers.

"Shepard only got the idea after I brought it up." The Krogan battlemaster's booming voice seems to echo off of the cavern walls they are currently resting in.

It is only one of many underground areas for everyone to hide in, and that is why Tuchanka was chosen.

"Yes, but that was in the begining of the war so I ask again why did she not inform me of this plan?" Wrex can tell the Asari is hurting and annoyed but there is a good reason only a certain few knew about what she had come up with.

As Wrex explains it to her, Liara seems to understand. The Krogan tells Liara how Shepard only wanted certain people in on this and she was not one of them. He said that she never really gave a reason why, only the information broker may look into this plan further to see if there would be a better place to go, and someone may find out about it. Not believing what he is saying, Liara makes her displeasure known by sending a warp past Wrex's head.

"Do not talk to me like I am an imbecile Wrex!" The pain in Liaras voice is evident as well as the tears that are streaming down her face. She is normally composed but she is exhausted from the fighting, scared of the uncertainty now facing them, but above all else she is hurting.

"I have known that woman for far too long to believe that that is the reason. She tells me everything but not this...no I don't believe it. I want the truth!" Liara is now screaming and the Krogan can tell he hit a nerve. He was supposed to tell Liara the truth in time but right now he isn't left with any options.

"I deserve that much Wrex!"

"Follow me." Is the only thing he says after he takes a deep breath and turns to leave the room. Confused as ever the Asari does as she is told and follows behind her friend and crew mate. He was one of the few who took a liking to her when she first arrived on the Normandy all those years ago.

He is the same Krogan bounty hunter who tried to console her after the Noveria mission. The same Krogan battlemaster that stood up for her against some of the human crew that did not trust her when Shepard wasn't around. She was suprised at what he had told her after her mother Benezia had been killed. He spoke of his family and who they were and Liara was grateful to him. He along with Shepard, helped her get through that dark time. Now he seems to be trying to do the same thing, but this is different.

The possibility of her lover being dead is high and to hear that she kept secrets from her is the last thing the Asari needs right now. With the war still going on somone needs to take charge and come up with a plan. Shepard could only come up with so much but from the looks of it, Wrex has been put in charge.

Following the massive Krogan, Liara can hardly see anything in front of her. She doubts she'd be able to see anything anyway since they are underground and the lighting is scarce. The corridors they are in seem to be endless and she is about to say something when Wrex stops suddenly causing Liara to colide into him. 

"If everything went to shit and Shepard didn't come with you then I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this until later, but like you said...you deserve to know." He says with his back still turned. Walking through a massive door into a dark room, Liara can not fathom what is in here that will answer he questions.

Her thoughts are racing as to what this all could be and why Kerry felt the need to keep it from her. Did Shepard honestly think that she would use her shadow broker network to look into a more secure area then Tuchanka, or try to find an easier way to destroy a relay, and give away this crucial information? If anything Shepard should have known her network would have helped.

The thought of somone of importance becoming indoctrinated and sabotaging the crucible was high. Shepard had been plagued with that worry as well as every other decision that needed to be made over the course of the war but she always found time to talk to Liara about these decsions. The two lovers always seemed to be passing by each other and never have enough time for one another but Shepard always visited her after each mission, even if it was just to get food for her fish; she came by. They talked mostly, sometimes until they both collapsed from exhaustion, but Shepard made the time, she needed to. The same was true for Liara. With the burden of the Shadow broker network and the the worry of every mission Shepard went on, the Asari needed a break from it all every once in a while. There were a few instances when she couldn't take a break from her feeds and only had time for a quick hug and a kiss.

Shepard seemed to understand, but Liara hated the fact that she had to. The first time the Asari realized that the Commander needed her in some instances was when they fell asleep together and Shepard woke up from a nightmare. Mordin had just died while curing the Genophage and Shepard took the Salarian doctors death hard. Liara loved it when her human would hold her while they drifted off to sleep, always feeling warm, comforted, and loved.

This particular night though, Shepard seemed to hold on to the Asari in desperation. It wasn't uncomfortable but Liara could not move without Shepard tightening her grip. She normally wouldn't enter Shepard's mind without permission but the Asari became alarmed at how restless Kerry was, so she began a meld. The first visions the Asari witnessed were of each of Shepard's friends being killed by someone, one at a time, until Liara was the only one left. The figure who had been executing the Normandy crew eventually tuned to face Liara and it horrified the Maiden. It was Shepard herself, and Liara could only surmise that the reasoning for this nightmare was Shepard saw herself as the eventual death of everyone she ever knew; that she was blaming herself for all of the death. The nightmare finished with the image of Shepard smiling an evil smile, turning around and shooting Liara.

Shepard had woken up screaming that night and Liara made it a point as she held her lover, that the shadow broker needed to make time, or the Commander may not make it. She loved her Human and knew Shepard felt the same. She had the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders, a burden Liara tried to help carry. They discussed strategies of each mission in private, even if Liara wasn't going, so for Shepard to keep this from her is baffling. Still standing in the middle of a room with no lights, Liara's patience is wearing thin. Not able to see anything she is about to flare her biotics until Wrex hits a switch and the entire room is illuminated. It is one of the largest rooms Liara has ever been in and they look to be standing in some sort of hangar.

There are tools and equipment for everywhere and the room looks like it was used for mass producing ships. The Krogan has moved to the middle of the room where there is something covered by a sheet. Removing it, the Krogan reveals a ship that is smaller than the Normandy but the weapon system seems to take up the entire forward section of the ship. Liara is convinced that the guns are bigger than the Asari flagship.

"I don't understand. What does a ship have to with any of this Wrex?" Liara is done playing games and wants the truth.

"I thought you were showing me why Shepard kept her plan from me."

"This is the reason." Wrex's voice echo's even more in this room but his answer still has not clarified anything yet. Before she can say anything he continues.

"She set this up so it could be the last defense against the Reapers. She had parts and supplies delivered here to build some of the strongest ships ever assembled. From weapons to shields...this assembly line built some of the strongest ships the galaxy had ever seen but..." Seeing the dejected look on the Krogans face, Liara forgets her reasons for being upset and focuses on Wrex.

"But what?...Where are the rest of the ships?"

"Destroyed by a few of the technicians sent to calibrate the weapons systems. There were fifty ships built in a short amount of time and it only took two indoctrinated people to ruin everything. They were supposed to fit nearly twenty onboard and have enough supplies for more than two decades...This one..." He says pointing to the lone vessel in the middle of it all..."was the last one built and it is yours."

"Mine? I don't understand."

Smiling a little Wrex continues. "Heh...she said you might ask that, so she wanted me to tell you to think about what happened right before you attacked cronos station."

"Cronos, but we..." Turning a deep shade of blue from the thoughts of what they did right before they attacked the Cerberus station, Liara can no longer look at the Krogan.

"Not that." He says flatly. "But the details would be nice." Seeing the look on the Asari's face he realizes he over stepped and continues. "What did you say to her before you two did...that?"

_'It would be so easy for a ship to get lost up there'_

Words she now wishes she had the opportunity to act on. Just a single ship to take them away from it all and Shepard built it for her. But this had happened right before they attacked Earth and now she is even more confused.

"Wrex I am still not understanding this. When did she tell you I said this to her, and you still haven't told me why this was kept from me, and what the probes are for?"

Sighing in frustration Wrex grumbles a little but undestands she is upset.

"When you told her you were pregnant is when she contacted me again and asked me if we had enough supplies to build one more. She didn't know about the others being destroyed, so I told her about the sabotage. I thought she would be more upset but it seemed calm about the enotrie thing, too calm. She was even more desperate about building this last ship...for you. She said you were the future for us all. You and all the other females of each race. She wanted ten of the ships to carry at least a male and female of each species to leave when the Reapers finally came. To leave and disapeer for as long as you could. We were expecting more to arrive but the Normandy is it, but it doesn't matter anyway. This is yours and yours alone to take when the time comes. She didn't want you to know because she figured you wouldn't leave or fight her on the whole thing."

Of course Shepard would set all of this up for her. The woman could make a miracle happen in a moments notice and was always full of surprises. From coordinating and personally overseeing Benezia's funeral, to when Shepard surprised her with a bonding bracelet, getting down on one knee in the middle of the presidium and asking the teary eyed Asari to spend the rest of their days with each other. And Liara had no knowledge of any of it, so it is know wonder she had been planing for a future this entire time. She even found the time to build a ship specifically to bring Liara and their baby to safety. Now the young Maiden is left to wonder if Shepard ever saw herself in any of the visions of a future together, or was this just for Liara to be able to live out her life in peace.

The Asari is barely able to speak with all of the emotions she is experiencing right now, but Wrex isn't done.

"She wants you to use the probes you designed to get the word out to people about what is going on. Since the relays are all gone now it will take some time for the probes to get to whatever planet you want to send them to but..." Holding up his hands before a barage of questions are asked he explains with a laugh.

"Heh...she told me how to blow one up...I just improvised and came up with a better way. Shepard got me in touch with some worm who was Salarian STG. A Kirahe, or something, but anyway he helped me set it up so I can remote detonate any relay I feel like destroying with the same type of weapon the Salarian's used on Virmire. They even installed a device to scan the area for any Reapers so I can blow them up along with it.

I was supposed to wait longer but the reports I am seeing are not good. Most of the ships were destroyed trying to come here, or never made it through the relay to leave Earth. I don't know all of the specifics, but all I know is getting you here was the priority."

He pauses to reflect on the relationship he had with the Human. From the first time he met her and how small framed she was, but still didn't take any of his shit. To watching her find a way to destroy a Reaper, she truly was a Krogan. She defeated Saren, the collectors and even cheated death to help lead everyone to victory. In the begining the Krogan battlemaster was certain she would be successful in destroying the Reapers, and held onto that thought, but with the way everything has happened, even he has lost some hope.

Krogan do not normally care if they live or die, only that they fought to the end, but Wrex feels a kinship to Shepard and now he has his own child that will be born soon. If the Commander is gone then some of that hope that he had of seeing his child, his first ever child, be born and have a future dwindles with each passing moment. He knows the one person who can keep Shepard alive in everyone's mind is standing in front of him and even though they can easily make Shepard a martyr, and fight in her memory, Liara may fall apart.

Everyone is needed, Liara especially, so making sure the Asari doesn't give up on the commanders survival is important. They are going to need Shepard if they are to survive any of this.

"Just don't give up on Shepard. You put the messages on your probes and encrypt the ones you send to earth just for her, and I'll make sure they get to each planet. And when we find her I'll be the first one on the ground to go get her so we can bring her here and finish this once an for all."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A message of hope?

**2235 Illium:**

"Where have you been, Arina?" The leader of the group asks the exhausted Asari as she walks into the compound.

Rules have been put into place so their area that they call home stays secure, and those who venture out know this. They know not to take the same route back and to keep in contact. It is neccesary precautions that everyone must follow, but Arina ignored it all to get her beacon. No one has heard from Arina since she found the probe. Her lover and leader of the group, Aiden has been frantically waiting.

"It has been five days. I was about to break protocol and come look for you!" It was also made into a rule that once contact is lost or it takes too long for whomever went on patrol to come back, the gates will be locked permanently, and they will be shot on sight. Everyones future is in jeopardy on a daily basis, and these laws have been put into place so everyone has at least some hope of seeing a galaxy without war. But Aiden can care less about any of it when it comes to Arina even though he was the one who implemented the rules.

"I understand you have been waiting for this probe for the last few years and I'm am sure you covered your tracks, but is there a reason why no one has heard from you in five days?..three days past what we agreed on. You're lucky we even let you in."

If someone travels out past the security fence, and are out looking for other survivors or supplies, they only have a few days before the gates are closed on them since the chance of being captured and indoctrinated is high. Time is critical, especially since they must go back a different route then how they went out. Contact is mandatory for everyone in two hour intervals once they give word that they are heading back. There have been too many of those who have been captured and indoctrinated then lead the Reapers to other hideouts, so these rules must be obeyed or people die.

"Arina, talk to me!" The human finally yells. He had been following his lover through the twists and turns of the underground cavern they live in while being ignored but wants answers. It has been their home for the past few years and it has protected them from countless attacks. The Asari knows the dangers she put everyone through but seems to have too much on her mind at the moment to care.

Currently heading towards their shared room, Aiden knows she will explain everything that has happened, but he is still in command and the Asari needs to follow the rules like everyone else.

"Arina!" Grabbing her arm so she will stop and talk to him, he realizes he may have pushed her too far.

In one quick motion the Maiden stops, turns around and is immediately in his face. Aiden stops in his tracks and can see the range of emotions the Asari is going through. He wasn't trying to upset her but he is worried.

"Right now I care little about your stupid rules. If you were so worried about me then why didn't you come after me?..." Not giving him a chance to respond she continues..."and if you are so worried about whether or not I am indoctrinated then why am I here?" Her eyes are piercing through his and he has never seen her this upset before.

"Lock me up, send me away, shoot me, or leave me alone." Walking away while she says the last few words she slams the button that opens the door to their room.

After it shuts he hears the lock to the door engage, leaving Aiden in the darkened hallway alone. His thoughts turn to everything that has happened over the last few years. All the struggles and battles to survive each day. Wondering when the Reapers will finally come and try and finish the harvest; will they be ready?

And all of this brings up more questions.

Will they have enough supplies and firepower to hold off an attack? Can they survive any attack since the group is so small? They are well hidden but eventually they will have to move since the supplies they arrived with have dwindled down. The ship that brought them to this planet was only stocked for a group of twenty and their numbers have grown since that day and continue growing.

Some arrive alone or in groups, but all of the survivors show up needing assistance. Their stories are similar to that of this group of kids that made it off of Tuchanka all those years ago. They were sent away by those that were taking care of them when the Reapers arrived and have been stuck here ever since. Some of the stories that are told are of those that were supposed to disapeer and drift off into uncharted areas, wait out the war, while others were supposed to search for survivors. Aiden, Arina and the others from Tuchanka are no different.

By the time the children on Tuchanka were sent away there had been a second ship built and they were supposed to split up. Arina and her group were supposed to disapeer and the older children, in the second ship were supposed to look for survivors to help. Both ships ended up in a firefight with the Reapers and Arina's group were the only ones who made it.

With their ship too badly damaged, the call was made to stay and wait on illium. Over the years more refugees showed up looking for solitude and were let in but some had been found to be indoctrinated and needed to be dealt with. These survivors told them of problems that seem to be effecting everyone. It is mainly having shortges of food and water suppliies or someone who was indoctrinated making it into their compound and giving away their location. That is why Aiden implemented these rules so the stories he has heard from others that escaped the slaughter and made it to his gate, does not happen again. He knows there is more of a chance of them getting caught with each time someone goes out. This is true especially since they may have to relocate soon.

With the surface being barren of anyone after the planet was evacuated, they have been able to find suppiles from homes and stores but they have to go farther out each time. They aren't the only ones living underground on this planet, so the fight for survival is constant and not only against the Reapers.

All of this goes through Aiden's mind while he leans his head on the door of his room, listening to his lover cry. She has never reacted this way after finding any of the other beacons sent to her. Most of the messages were from older probes that were out of sequence, and did not have an encrypted message in it. There have been a couple however, that had messages specifically for her. They were short and only spoke of hope and how much she was loved and missed. They had arived within six months of each other but this last one took a few years.

His lover had been waiting patiently and had an idea of what the message was going to say. Liara had told her in the last encrypted message that they may have an idea of where her sire was located. With how Arina is acting now the news must not have been good.

"Please talk to me. I know you've been waiting for this beacon from your mother, and so have I. We came here together, as a team and..." The lock on the door clicks and the door opens revealing a very exhausted and upset Asari.

Aiden immediatly goes to her since she looks like she can barely stand. Helping her into the wash room to get cleaned up, she still says nothing, but her tears have at least stopped. The Human knows to give her time to process it all, but he is anxious to hear what was said. Lying her down so she can get some much needed rest he attempts to leave when a hand grabs onto his wrist.

"Please stay." Arina's voice is barely above a whisper. Even if he hadn't heard her the look on her face tells him everything.

Climbing in behind his Asari lover, he wraps his arms around her and she immediatly moves closer to him. He can feel her begin to relax, but can tell her mind is racing.

"Talk to me. What has you so upset?"

Without saying a word the young Asari opens the beacon and begins to play the message. The image of Arina's mother appears and a sigh comes from the younger Asari.

"I guess...I guess I had hoped I would have seen her by now. It's been over twenty years since we left Tuchanka." Taking a deep breath and feeling strong arms tighten around her, making her feel more relaxed, she continues.

"I still remember that day and the promise she made to me...I know that it is going to be a hard task for her to find me, and my father but...I had always held out hope that I'd see her again, and be able to meet my sire as well."

Letting out a long sigh as realization strikes, Arina closes her eyes and is thankful for the memories that she has with her family on Tuchanka as well as the ones they are currently making on Illium, but the truth isn't an easy thing to accept.

"But with each year that passes and beacon I find, that hope dwindles." Arina solemnly says.

"Please don't give up hope." Aiden reasures her immediately. "I know it's easy for me to say but you and your mother helped me after I lost my family. She cared for me like I was her own, and I will never forget it. I watched her do the impossible and carry on when most would have given up. I guess what I'm trying to say is that she is a fighter and will continue on until she sees you again."

Feeling the truth in his words she begins to relax a little more. The lack of sleep over the last few days has begun to overwhelm her the more comfortable she becomes as she lies there. She is still upset about the message her mother left her since it seems like a repeat of the last few she has found. As she is thinking about all that was said by her mother, she is reminded of somebting else that Liara had mentioned to her. It was right before the Reapers arrived, and the children were put on the shuttle.

They had practiced doing an evacuation drill each day but that paticular day the elders were more insistent that everyone paid attention. Once they were finished Liara took her daughter into their room and told her all about the beacons, how they worked, and how they were sent off planet. The one thing her mother had been adament about was the messages themselves. More importantly the encrypted ones and that she may not be able to say everything Liara may have needed to. That there may be those that are indoctrinated that would hack into her beacon, and intercept her message.

Arina was not the only one to receive them. Liara had intended for the majority of the messages to end up on Earth but she had sent some to other systems that had reports of survivors. The encrypted messages were only for Shepard and Arina but anyone who found them would hear the message. With Liara being so cryptic, some messages were misinterpreted by those who found them, and the same may be true for Arina.

A smile comes across her face when she rememebrs what her mother had said. That sometimes she needed to 'read between the lines'. Apparently it is a Human saying and Arina's sire would use it whenever she was asked to go on a secret mission. Liara had told her that she was initially confused by the saying as well but after a while the Commander explained it to her and used it to her advantage when sending out the beacons or giving orders to her shadow broker troops. It normally worked for Liara and now her daughter has a new view on the message left for her.

"Just don't lose hope." Aiden grips his lover a little tighter as the image of Liara appears. "Your parents have survived a lot and made promises to each other and kept them, so if they can find a way to each other then they will find a way to you."

Aiden was always voicing his opinion on the Commander. He wasn't even born until fifteen years after the war began, but the stories Wrex would tell inspired the young Human. Liara would always smile a little and say that he was exagerating his tales of the Hero of the Galaxy, but the Krogan would continue anyway.

He remembers Liara quite well, even though he was young at the time. She was always kind to everyone, even the mean bald headed lady, who always smacked Miranda on the butt and called her a cheerleader. It didn't matter, Liara was always pleasant to all that were in their underground home and the Asari was the first to great everyone who arrived on Tuchanka.

He smiles and shakes his head a little at the memories of meeting Liara and a much younger Arina play out. It wasn't that long ago when he and his mother arrived on the Krogan planet. His father had put them on a shuttle that was transporting survivors off of the planet his family had called home and how scared he felt that day. He was young, only six when the Reapers came, but his parents kept him in the dark about the horrors of what was happening until they attacked his home.

He still remembers how scared he was while his father bravely shot the monsters who had gotten on the ship they were supposed to leave in. The husks began to pull the other mothers and children off before the door could close, and even though the other families did not make it, his father saved him.

He was such a kind man, who never once raised his voice about anything Aiden ever did, no matter how much trouble he'd get into. Even being so young Aiden found a way to get in over his head while out exploring with his friends. Even if his mother would scold him, his dad would always tell him it was okay, that mommy gets upset because she doesn't want him to get hurt and now he'd give anything to have that again.

Aiden always hung onto every word his father would say, no matter what it was. That's why when his father hugged him for the last time, and whispered something to him that Aiden will never forget.

_'Protect your mother...never give up and be the leader for everyone that me and your mother know that you will become...grow old, have a family, and you be the reason the Reapers are defeated.'_

The door to the shuttle shut, and he never saw his father again. His mother was devastated, but she continued on because she needed to. She was pregnant with Aidens sister. The ride to Tuchanka seemed endless, and the next person Aiden remembers seeing is Doctor Liara T'Soni meeting them after their shuttle landed and her daughter Arina hiding behind the elder Asari's leg.

He had never met an Asari nor any of the other races before and it was a little overwhelming. That day he got to meet each one after their shuttle landed, and his eyes seem to widen in surprise each time he met a new race. He had seen a few Turians on some vids, but they were nothing like seeing one up close. There were others that he remembers greeting them, like a Quarian and a couple of Krogans, but the Asari's left a lasting impression.

Now he can only wish that this war will end and there will be enough of each race to sustain a population. It was the reason Liara and the rest of the elders from Tuchanka made sure there was a member of each race on their shuttle. They weren't successful with all races however, since Tali was the last remaining Quarian, and there were only four Turians in the group, but they did what they could. He knows they are not the only ones still alive but with no contact from anyone in years, Aiden is starting to believe that they are.

Focusing back to the here and now and seeing Arina's eyes begin to close he kisses her crest and is content with staying with her for a moment. The message on the beacon can wait for now, she needs her rest and Aiden has to plan the next supply run. Even though it is too soon between Arina getting back and the next group going out, it is necessary.

Supplies are running short and a new group of six refugees had just arrived a few weeks prior. The group of thirteen has grown to thirty now, and they have become this Humans responsibility. No one is more important than the Asari in his arms right now, but he still has a job to do.

Arina seems to have fallen asleep but she has a smile on her face. Her lover is content with sitting by her side for a moment until he recieves a message on his Omni tool. It's from the compounds security team, requesting him to the main door.

Leaving her to get some much needed rest he makes his way to the main entrance. It is hidden and only those that live here know it's exact location but every once in a while someone, or something will get close enough to trip the silent alarm.

Reaching his head of security, a Human named Duncan, he looks at the video feed along with the taller male. Aiden barely comes up to the other Humans broad shoulders and even though Duncan is older, Aiden is convinced the grey bearded man would kick a brute's ass. He is one of the few who arrived after they landed on Illium, and has been a father figure to them all since joining them all those years ago.

Duncan had crashed years prior to Arina and the rest of the Tuchanka crew, and has been valuable ever since. He had been in a single manned fighter and fighting the Reapers during the war. After the call for a full retreat was made, he had been the lead while escorting Admiral Hackets ship. He became seperated and forced to go through the relay to the Crescent Nebula and has been stuck on illium ever since. He stayed underground for as long as he could, fighting each enemy he encountered, but he also knew when to hide.

He managed to stay alive for more than twenty years by himself until he witnessed Aidens ship get shot down. It took some time but he eventually made the decision to go and look for survivors. When he finally found this crew of thrirteen children he took it upon himself to watch over them and helped build this bunker they call home. He would have helped them either way because they were children, but once he found out who Arina was, he swore to protect the Asari. With the exception of this last time, he always escorts Arina when she leaves the compound, so when she asked to go out alone to recover the beacon he was less than pleased. He has been voicing his displeasure, especially since she was late coming back since that time and had to be held back from leaving to go search for her.

"How is she?" Duncan asks without turning around. His voice laced with annoyance.

He understands why the Asari went out alone but he would have never forgiven himself if the daughter of the heroes of the galaxy died on his watch.

"She calmed down enough to fall asleep, but something is on that beacon that upset her."

"If you were waiting for more than half of your life for any word from your family, then you recieve a message from them and it isn't them saying they would be here tomorow, you'd be upset too." The elder male is still focusing on the screen in front of him, but he turns around after he doesn't hear a reply.

"What did she say to you?" He was about to chastise the leader of their group for even agreeing to her going out alone, but when he sees the look on Aidens face, Duncan knows he doesn't have to say anything. He was the one who molded the young boy into the man he is today, so he knows each look Aiden has and he is upset with himself. Duncan nods and looks back towards the screen, happy that he made the correct decision for Aiden to be the leader this group needs.

"She didn't say much of anything but...she has never acted this way so I can only imagine what was on that beacon." Aidens eyes are looking at the screen but his thoughts and focus are of his Asari lover.

The words Duncan just spoke are still resonating with him. He does know what it is like to lose a loved one. His father died saving his life and his mother passed during child birth along with his sister. He mourned the loss and still does, but Arina hasn't had the closure. She doesn't know if any of her family survived after they left Tuchanka. This is the whole reason for her going out each time a beacon lands in hope that there will be good news.

Turning his attention back to screen he notices a figure standing out in front of the access door that leads to the compound. The entrance is complelty hidden from sight but this person is staring straight at it; waiting for it to open.

"Well it looks like someone did follow her then." Aiden says shaking his head. He had hoped that they would have had some more time before leaving. This person could just be another refugee from a different camp, but whoever this is, is acting odd.

It is hard to tell who or what this lone person is. They are wearing full body armor with the exception of a helmet, but their head is covered over. Rubbing his face in frustration, Aiden has a decision to make. Confront, shoot, or ignore this person, but all of these choices can give away their location.

If they are indoctrinated and someone steps out to help them, then there may be those waiting for an ambush them. If they shoot him then it could draw attention and if they ignore him then somone may see him staring and still bring unwanted attention, either way he must do something.

"And here I thought this would be a nice quiet day." Aiden says sarcastically walking to the armory to get suited up.

"Hey Aiden, your armor is almost ready." A raven haired Human woman says to the groups leader. Her focus is solely on the weapon upgrade she is trying to do on the assault rifle but Tori has always been able to multitask. She has been in charge of everyone's equipment since they arrived here but her main job, what she loves to do the most, is to take her boom stick and go out to kill Reapers. Just like her mother, Spectre Ashley Williams.

"I need you on this one Tori. Someone may have followed Arina and he looks indoctrinated."

"What do you mean, looks indoctrinated?" She asks, looking up finally from her upgrade as she loads a thermal clip into the rifle.

"He's been staring at the front entrance for the last few minutes and Duncan thinks he could cause us trouble if we just ignore him, so lets go."

Walking to the front entrance the thermal shields are brought up and every weapon that can be held is aimed at the loan stranger. As the door opens whoever this is looks up and before anyone can say or do anything he removes his head covering and shocks everyone who is there.

"I'm here to see your Asari." The lone figure finally says after looking at each person aiming a weapon at him.

"Yeah well we don't have any here, so go try the next camp." Tori says after a while and the surprise of who this person is passes.

"Do not play games with me Human, I followed her scent here and I must speak with her."

"Yeah well fuck you and get lost." Tori moves towards the taller stranger.

"Do not threaten me primitive, I have been searching for you all ever since..."

"Ever since everyone threw you off of Tuchanka." Aiden says through gritted teeth. He can not believe this asshole has tracked them down and could possibly get them all killed after all these years.

"Isn't that right Javik?

It happened a little after Aiden and his mother landed. Javik, who had arrived with the rest of the Normandy crew and had mainly stayed to himself, began to act strangely when the Reapers attacked more frequently. He thought all of the female primitives should allow him to try and reproduce, willing or not. He apparently attacked a Human female in the camp, and Wrex nearly ripped him in half, and action needed to be taken. The vote was unanimous to execute him, but Liara convinced everyone to banish him instead. She said that he would see the errors in his way but should die the way he wanted to, fighting the Reapers.

When Aiden asked why she spared him the elder Asari told the young Human that there is enough death going on. And even though he may die alone, he had too much time to think about all that had happened to him. He was born into a war against the Reapers and saw the death and destruction of everyone around him. He was then put into a life pod and awoke fifty thousand years later, the only survivor of his kind, and in the middle of another war. Liara told the young boy that she had felt sorry for him just like she did for Saren.

Everyone at the camp on Tuchanka had learned about Shepard and her quest to save the galaxy and the Saren story was the first one taught. Liara had no problem telling the part when she admitted to the Commander that she felt sorry for the rogue Spectre. Saren was under the influence of a Reaper and was only trying to survive, just like Javik.

Having the time to sit and think scared the Prothean and those thoughts shoved his mortality in his face at a constant. Even though he tried to commit a goddess awful act, Liara's compassion saved him, but now he is back and demanding to see her daughter, and Aiden would rather shoot this idiot where he stands.

"I must speak to her Human. I have an important message for her."

"From who?" Aiden asks.

"From her mother."

"Bullshit..." Aiden says shoving his weapon in the Protheans face.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, but I have spent the last decade looking for Shepard and Liara sent me. I have been..."

"Do not say another word." Aiden yells. He refuses to believe a word Javik is saying.

"Tori search him." He orders.

They have been outside for too long and are risking the rest of the group. He doesn't want to allow Javik inside but it doenst look like he has a choice. He especially does not want Arina talking to him, but if what he is saying has truth to it then his lover deserves to know. He only hopes that this decision he is making, mainly for Arina's sake, isn't his last.


	4. Memories of you

**2184:** **Tuchanka**

"Liara?" A voice softly whispers.

"Liara you have to wake up." The same voice says a little louder. This time the Asari stirs a little from her slumber.

"Shepard?" Liara calls her lovers name but does not open her eyes.

A small smile adorns her face, but she turns onto her side, and attempts to drape her arm over the Commander. Moving closer to the sleeping Asari the Human female tries a few more times to wake her up with no success, so she begins to lightly shake the Asari. Liara mumbles a few more indistinguishable words, and her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Thats it Liara. It's time to wake up now."

It is difficult for Liara's eyes to focus. The Asari is beyond exhausted, in pain, and blinded by the light of whatever room she currently is in. She can't remember much, but with the way she feels right now, she must have been in the Mako with Shepard driving.

"Goddess, Shepard..." Liara wakes up fully, and tries to sit up.

She thought she just heard her lover call out to her and wants to look for her, but the pain in her abdomen is instant. Her eyes squeeze shut as she lets out a cry of agony, and is forced to lie back down. With all of the fighting she has been through, and as many times as she has been injured, Liara cannot remember a time when she felt this much pain or has been this fatigued. Every muscle in her body aches and she must have been wounded in her stomach. Placing her hands on her abdomen she can feel the bandages where Chakwas operated on her, but what happened?

"Shepard...where are you?" Liara calls out weakly, face contorted in pain and misery.

Her mind is swirling in a fog and her memories are jumbled. Taking a deep breath she tries to sit up again to no avail. Between the pain and the fatigue she is dealing with it seems to be an immposible task for the moment. Lying back down she opens her eyes, blinking back the tears while waiting for everything to adjust to the rooms light. Liara attempts to look around again, but everything is blurry. Closing her eyes, taking a deep calming breath, she tries to relax focus on her breathing. She opens her eyes again, and this time the room is a little clearer.

Content that her vision is starting to return, the Asari looks around hoping to see her lover. Liara is trying to make sense of everything, and the last clear thought she has is of them fighting on earth, an explosion happening, and then nothing. All she truly knows is that she was with the Commander fighting one minute and waking up in the med bay the next. Normally Liara would not think anything is wrong but it feels like there is something missing. For some reason flashes of Shepard are appearing in her mind.

From fighting on earth, to watching her run away towards the beem, then the crucible exploding, Liara's memories are a jumbled mess. There are even visions of the Normandy crew living on the Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka. She hopes that Shepard can help her figure out why she is having these memories but she still can't see the Commander. The more she thinks about it the more it all seems so real, and now her mind is telling her she is on Tuchanka? Shaking her head to clear these odd thoughts from her mind she looks around the room as much as she can while in her current position. She is still having a hard time seeing clearly but the Asari is certain that Shepard answered her before.

"Shepard...I need you...please?"

"I'm right here." A soothing voice says after a few moments.

Turning over to see a face that is still out of focus, Liara rubs her eyes, and waits for her vision to come back. So many things are uncertain right now and as Liara tries to think of anything that can help clear her mind, and finally a face appears. Focusing on the person standing next to her, Liara can now see a woman but it's not who she expects it to be.

"Doctor Chakwas, what happened to me? I'm in so much pain. Why can't I remember anything?"

"It's alright now Liara." The older woman says to the Asari in a calming voice.

"I've given you something for the pain, so you should be feeling better soon." The Normandy doctor says in a motherly tone.

Chakwas never had a family and adopted the ships crew as her own; with the Asari archeologist and Shepard being her favorite.

"Your memories will return soon enough. It is just a side effect of the sedative I gave you. I know you are still tired and I'm sorry to wake you, but you've been sleeping for the last eighteen hours."

Becoming a little frustrated at the lack of an answer, Liara tries to sit up again. This time the doctor holds her down.

"Careful now, you'll open your stitches."

"Doctor Chakwas please. Where is Shepard and what happened to me?" Her annoyance is ever present. Chakwas has never kept anything from her so she's not sure why the Normandy's doctor would start now.

Sighing a little, the Human doctor ignores the question and begins an examination of her patient. When she finishes she finally looks at the new mother who has been waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I will answer all of your questions, but I'm sure you'll want to see your daughter first."

Daughter!

The word brings back every memory that has happened over the last year in an instant. Liara now realizes that her mind had blocked out a large portion of memories, but now everything has comeback to her. It's been over one year since they arrived on Tuchanka. One year since they were forced to use the Krogan homeworld for a last defense effort against the Reapers, and have been fighting there ever since. And it's been more than one year since Liara mapped Shepard's DNA and became pregnant.

They were headed for Earth after defeating Cerberus where the Alliance and the combined forces were going to make their last stand against the Reapers. Liara was admittedly scared that she'd lose her bondmate for a final time, and felt that having a child would keep a conection to her lover that she longed for after the collector attack, or at least give Shepard more of a reason to come back. At the time, Liara didn't think of the repercussions, she only wanted to conceive the Commanders child. Looking back now, the Asari realizes it was a mistake.

"I don't want to see anyone right now." Rolling over as quickly as her body will allow, Liara faces away from the med bay door, and Chakwas. She still cannot remember why her stomach had been operated on but figures it has something to do with the baby. It doens't matter now, Liara wants nothing to do with anything or anyone, especially a child.

"I sent Tali to go get her for you." Chakwas says while she looks on in concern at the new-mothers actions. "Don't you want to see her?" Chakwas asks.

"Not right now, I am still tired...maybe later." Liara says nonchalantly to which Chakwas's brow furrows in annoyance at the lack of emotion, but Liara has her own demons to deal with right now.

The young Maiden has convinced herself that she conceived this child strickly for selfish reasons. Liara brought a baby into a galaxy at war, and Arina has no chance at a future, so why admit to even having a child? Her tears try and wash away the guilt that have been eating away at her since that night, and she was hoping to forget. Shepard had been so happy after she found out, but Liara could see and feel the uncertainty that were in the Commanders thoughts.

"But Liara..."

"I don't want anyone in here right now." The Asari repeats herself. Her voice is now laced with annoyance and Chakwas has all but had it with her patient.

She has been immposible to deal with for the last few months of her pregnancy but most of the people there have been understanding. Ever since the Normandy arrived the crew has given the Asari space and support when she needed it. They knew she was upset about leaving Shepard along with the uncertainty of the Commanders survival. The crew all saw the Asari deal with the possible loss of her lover in different ways and supported her along the way, but now Liara is crossing a line.

"Liara I am trying to be as understanding as possible but this has gone on long enough. Do you honestly think that we all don't miss her?" Only seeing a slight twitch from Liara at the question, Chakwas knows she hit a nerve but needs to hit more.

"Don't you think that we all hold out hope just as you do for our Commander to come back to us?...to us." The last two words emphasized to get the doctors point across.

"Do you honestly think that you are the only one who cries themselves to sleep because Shepard may be gone. Or that we are all not scared since our chances of survival were cut down to nothing when the crucible didn't fire? No matter if we all survive this or not or if she doesn't come back to us, your baby deserves a parent..."

"She abadoned me so what does any of it matter?" Liara screams as she turns over to face the doctor. Sitting up she winces a little at the shooting pain in her stomach, but forces herself to push through it.

"She left me to take care of a child by myself. A child that has no future...none of us do, so why should I even take one look at our daughter knowing she will die, and I cannot save her? I've gone through enough death of loved ones in my lifetime and cannot take anymore!" Tears continue to stream down the Asari's face as her voice grows louder with each word she speaks.

An audience has formed at the door of the med bay, with Tali at the front holding the newborn Asari. Everyone who has served on the Normandy under Shepard was already there, waiting to see the child and mother together. They have been waiting since before Chakwas had operated on the Asari to retrieve the baby. They are all anxious to hold her but the Human doctor insisted that the mother be the first, with Tali being the exception, but now they are left to here these unexpected words come from someone who they thought would be the leader they all needed, Tali especially.

After Arina was born the Quarian was the only one to stay behind and assist wherever she was needed. From feeding the child to cleaning her, the Quarian was there. So when it was time to retrieve her, Chakwas gave Tali the honor. Now the Quarian is listening to her Asari friend fall apart, and all but admit that the baby she is holding, that Tali has become so attached to, was a mistake. It is breaking the young engineers heart that Liara would ever say such a thing. Shepard never abandoned anyone, much less Liara, and to hear her mother say that this precious little Asari that she is holding doesn't have a future brings tears to Tali's eyes. Looking down at the baby in her arms and making eye contact with the child reminds the Quarian that she is the last of her people; that there may never be another Quarian child born again. The flotilla along with the geth fleet had been destroyed making an escape attempt after the Crucible did not fire. The Reapers ambushed them, killing ninety percent of her people, and all of the Geth. Their deaths ended a chance for her people to once again live on their homeplanet of Rannoch and thrive. Their deaths lost any hope of a future for her people, and as Tali removes her face mask so she can truly see just how beautiful this child is, the sob that escapes her causes everyone to turn and take notice.

"Tali?"

She feels strong arms hold her and she knows it is her Turian lover. The small sentiment from Garrus makes her cry harder for all of those that have died, and all of those who will die. She cries for her lost friend and the fact that Shepard was not here to see her baby born, or may never see her at all. Each tear of sadness that falls represents a tradgedy that has happened to her or her friends over the last few years. But as soon as she sees the little Asari smile and hear the baby coo, then grab her finger,  a smile forms. All of the sad thoughts she had are instantly erased.

Looking around the room at everyone she has come to care about, Tali turns to show each of the anxious aunts and uncles this miracle. After everyone is done fawning over the young Asari, Tali moves towards a very reluctant Asari mother. Tali understands Liara's worry but the Maiden needs to realize the gift that is Arina is just that, a gift. The choice to have her may not have been the smartest or best decision that was made since they are at war, but she is the first good thing that has happened to the crew of the Normandy since this all started. Standing in front of the Asari who refuses to look at the child in Tali's arms, the Quarian looks at doctor Chakwas who is visibly upset for answers but receives none.

Between the operation she had to perform on someone who is like a daughter to her, to all of the fighting they have had to do over the last few months, and now the recent conversation with Liara has lead to one thing being certain, Karin Chakwas needs a break. Tali is about to come to the Human doctors rescue when Liara speaks up.

"I am sorry if I upset you Tali." The Asari's voice holds no emotion. It is non-caring, just like her expression and she rolls over again. "But I am truly too tired to..."

"Liara look at me." The Quarian interrupts. Not getting a response Tali becomes upset.

"At least look at your child then!" When she refuses to do either Tali's patience starts to wear thin. She wants to scream at the Maiden and tell her to think about the baby for once. The closer Liara's due date approached, the less she even acknowledged what was happening.

"Liara I love you but you need to hear this...Stop being a Boshtet!...You can not tell me for one moment that you believe that Shepard left you alone to raise this baby by yourself. If you do then you don't truly know her. She has been there for us all... especially you. You and Garrus are still alive because of her." The Quarians voice cracks a little at the mention of nearly loosing her Turian lover.

There has been enough death throughout the galaxy and Tali can not stand to see anymore. Holding this baby is helping the Quarian through her emotional turmoil but Liara is still being difficult.

"She would not have even considered having a baby for you to raise it alone and without a future. She is our future." Tali says motioning to the small Asari in her arms. She moves closer to Liara which forces the Asari to look at her daughter for the first time. The hard exterior finally cracks and tears immediately begin to fall once Liara sees her child for the first time.

The Asari doesn't know what is upsetting her more; what she said, or how she has been acting. Her behavior has been inexcusable and yet she has been telling herself that it will hurt less if she forgets it all now. That she has to forget everything that her and Shepard have shared over the course of the short amount of time that they have known each other. From the first time they saw one another on Therum, to conceiving their child, Liara tried to block it all out, but it only made things worse. Each time Liara tried to repress a piece of her life it only caused her to focus on it that much more. Up until this point, Liara had all but convinced herself that looking at her baby would continue to remind her of Shepard. It took everyone in this room, all of her friends, and Shepard's old squadmates to make Liara realize that the Commander didn't abandon her, but gave her and everyone else here a chance at a future. Everyone who has served on the Normandy and has survived the war so far had eventually made it to Tuchakna, and was able to witness Arina's birth. Thinking back on everything that has happened since they left the Sol system and Shepard, Liara is now convinced that her lover has deliberately set all of this up so she and their daughter are not alone, and it has worked so far.

Looking at her child and seeing her wide blue eyes staring back at her brings a smile to her face and a feeling of hope to the Asari. Looking back up towards her friends that have now moved closer to them in order to get a look at the newest addition to the group, Liara holds her little girl up a little so they can all see. And as they fawn all over mother and child they each seem to appreciate the fact that for this one moment there is no fighitng and they can all enjoy it together.

"Futurae nostrae." Liara says to the newborn Asari in her native language.

"Our future." She repeats while everyone else gathers around her to get a glimpse of the newborn child. She is grateful for having the people in her life that she does, and for the first time since they left the Sol system and arrived on Tuchanka, Liara does not feel alone. There is still a war happening and Shepard is still missing, but she has her family, her child, and that is all that matters now.

**2235: Illium**

Having been awake since Aiden left the room, Arina has been lying in bed for the last hour trying to remember what it was like to be near her mother. Liara was the strongest, kindest person she ever met even though she seemed to be sad when she was alone. When Arina would ask her mother about it, Liara's eyes would gloss over and a look of guilt would appear. At first Arina hated to see her mother so upset but soon learned to enjoy everything that happened after. Her mother would stop whatever it was that she was doing, hug her, and stay with her all while talking about her sire.

They would talk about the great missions they had went on and how exciting each one of them were. Arina would be captivated by each word Liara spoke, but the love story of her mother and Shepard were always the best. From Therum to the final moments they spent together before they made their way to the crucible, her mothers demeanor would change for the better. Liara seemed to cherish the few moments they spent together just like Arina cherished the time with her mother, but now that is no more.

Even when the Reapers would attack, all Liara would have to do is put a comforting arm around her and the younger Asari would feel better. Now she has Aiden for that, but it isn't the same. Still, the Human loves her and has been trying to get mother and daughter reunited since the day they crashed on Illium. Nothing has worked so far, but Arina is appreciative just the same. Looking up at the ceiling of their room, Ariana is trying not to think about the message on this latest beacon left by her mother. Instead she is thinking about her lover and how their previous converation went. How protective he is and how he is willing to break the rules just for her.

The more she thinks about him the more she wants to look into his blue eyes while her fingers move through his short blonde hair while he makes love of her. It's an image that makes her lips curl up into a smile and a thought of finding her Human and dragging him back here with her be her only thought. Getting out of bed she opens the door to their room and is a little surprised that she doesn't find anyone else roaming the halls. Since there isn't much for anyone to do, most everyone is out at this time of the day. Either they are fixing their equipment which only causes Tori to have a fit and redo everything, or drinking and playing cards, which causes Duncan to have a fit since they will all be too drunk to fight. Now is different, no one is around and as Arina makes her way to the main gate she begins to hear a commotion.

Happy to see everyone is alright but concerned since they all look annoyed for some reason the Asari makes her way through the crowd and into the dining hall. She suddenly stops when she sees what everyone else is looking at. Stopping immediately, Arina is trying to convince herself that who she is looking at is real, and for a moment she is frozen. It's him, it's the Prothean Javik and she cannot understand how or why he is here. Wanting nothing to do with him she tries to turn and walk out of the cramped dining hall but someone grabs her arm. Turning around quickly she is now faced with the Prothean that she has heard horrible stories about, and flares her biotics in warning.

"Do not threaten me Asari."

"Then don't touch me you piece of shit!" She yells, pulling her arm free.

The entire room has gone quiet as the two stair at each other, neither of them backing down.

"Who let you in here?" Not letting him answer, Ariana grabs her pistol and points it at him. "It doesn't matter, your leaving."

"Arina, wait." Seeing his lover about to turn her anger towards him, Aiden puts his hands up and continues.

"Just hear what he has to say and then you can kill him."

"What could he possibly have to say?" She asks in annoyance. Duncan has approached to make sure nothing gets out of hand, but he's not sure he can stop the stubborn Asari.

"Please just listen to him, and then you make the decision, but you need to hear him out." Not liking the fact that Aiden is allowing any of this to happen, Arina nods but makes her displeasure known as she walks to a private room, holding up her middle finger to the trio that are following her.

She cannot understand for the life of her how Aiden or Duncan would allow this piece of crap in the camp. He was thrown off of Tuchanka for unspeakable offenses and Aiden knows this. After Duncan arrived he had been told as well, so this story better be good. Arriving at another room torwards the middle of the compound, Arina heads for a back corner so she can face everyone.

"Start talking!" The Asari snaps which causes the three males to flinch a little. Normally Arina always has a nice quiet demeanor like her mother, but piss her off and apparently she has the temper of Liara and her sire, and everyone there knows it.

"You need to know that everyting I say is the truth no matter what you think of me." Not getting a response, Javik continues. "Ever since I left Tuchanka I have been tasked with a mission, and up until this point I have been successful..."

"And what's your mission entail? Getting all of the females of this cycle pregnant so the Prothean empire may strive again." The anger and condesending tone in the Asari's voice is obvious.

"Arina please..."

"What Aiden? We all know the reason why he got his ass tossed off of Tuchanka. So do you honestly think thirty plus years has changed him? That he no longer thinks he is the dominant race and we are all primitives?"

"This is getting no where." Javik says impatiently. "I told you she would not listen to me. Her emotions are just like her mothers..."

A blue beam of light comes from the Asari's hands and pushes the Prothean acorss the room and into the wall. No sooner does Javik hit the wall and Arina is pushing him against it with her forearm on his throat and her pistol aimed at his gut.

"Do not talk about her!" Arina screams and slams him back against the wall as he tries to push off. "You say a another word about my mother and you won't have to worry about being the last of your kind." She says through gritted teeth.

Javik can see the hatred she has for him, and as much as he wants to tell her the truth about why he left Tuchanka, he knows she will never believe him. He just hopes she will listen to what he has to say because time is important.

"Your mother is why I am here." When Arina's arm on his neck loosens up a little he continues. "She asked me to find Commander Shepard and bring her to Tuchanka, and I have been following her ever since."

"Bullshit...my mother would never ask someone like you to do that, especially since she has been sending out the beacons."

"The beacons are why she asked me to do it." Arina always hated how his multiple eyes seem to look everywhere other than the person he is talking to; like he is better then everyone. He always acted like he was superior even with his people being long gone, and his next statement only stregnthens that feeling.

"I told her that the beacons your mother had been sending out were attracting too much attention to us and told her to stop...She did not, even though I was right. When I was asked to leave she seemed to take unwarranted pity on me and said if I wanted to redeem myself that I can look for your supposed savior. I wasn't going to do it but the Human seems to be the only capable primitive of this cycle..."

The knee that connects to the Protheans stomach was not noticed until Javik doubles over in pain. The glowing fist that hits him in the face however, is seen by all.

"I'm done listening." She opens the door to walk out, shaking her hand to try and get rid of the sting that comes along with hitting someone. The smile on her face goes along with the satisfied feeling she has after punching that asshat. She is about to turn the corner to go back to her room, but stops suddenly when she hears Aiden yell to her.

"He knows where Shepard is."


	5. Arrival

**Illium; 2235**

"He knows where Shepard is!"

Stopping at the sound of her lovers words, Arina takes a deep calming breath and turns around to face Javik. For a moment she believes what Aiden is saying to her, but then thinks back to what her mother had said in the message she left.

_'Arina, as much as it pains me to say this...I have ended my search for your sire. The probes I have sent out are returning no signs that she is alive and are attracting too much attention. There are too many lives that I put in danger each time I send one up and I cannot make the same mistake I made with you. I was forced to watch you leave me and I've hated myself for it ever since. You must know that this was one of the most difficult decsions I have ever made and will never give up hope that you and your father are safe amongst the stars. I will do everything in my power to come find you one day so please stay safe. Love always...mom.'_

Arina can still see the sadness of her mothers expression while she spoke into the camera. Liara barely looked up and kept wiping away tears that fell while her voice cracked as her emotions became too much. It broke the younger Asari's heart that the once strong Maiden, who continually refused to listen to anyone who told her to stop looking for her bondmate is no longer searching. Sending the probes out and keeping her faith that her lover was alive even after more than two decades of no response was what kept Liara going. Arina is positive that even after she left Tuchanka her mother continued to send beacons out to find them both, so to hear that she stopped makes her think that something must have changed.

The latest probe was partially damaged and she couldn't tell what year it was sent, but figures it is recent. Liara always told her daughter to look for the hidden meanings that were in some of her messages, but the more she thinks about it the more it is doubtful there are any in this latest one, so she is doubting Javiks words.

"I don't believe you. Why would my mother send you out to look for her and how could you possibly know where Shepard is, or has been for all this time? What makes you so sure?" Her emotions are getting the better of her and she has been moving closer to the Prothean with each question she asks, her Biotics flaring.

"It was as easy as me finding you all here." Javik says without hesitation. "Just as I know that this Human is your bondmate." He says pointing to Aiden.

"And just as I know that the Human you call Tori is addicted to red sand." This catches everyone off guard since it was thought that Tori stopped using years ago, but no one is ready for his next statement.

"Just as I am sure that the one who has sworn to protect you is dying."

Liara had always told stories about how Javik seemed to have heightened senses and somehow knew details about people just by the scent they left in a room. As much as Javik rubbed everyone he spoke too the wrong way he would amaze them with this ability, especially her mother. Whether it was by touching the Commander to see her thoughts like a meld, or being able to tell that a Krogan occupied a room on the Normandy, it was written in Liara's journal.

None of that matters at the moment, and as Arina looks torwards Duncan with tears in her eyes, and asks him why he never said anything.

"I didn't want you to worry either of you." Breaking eye contact from the Asari, Duncan looks at the floor and sighs. "I didn't want to use what little medical supplies we have on me just because I chose to smoke."

"Why didn't you say anything to us? We could have helped you!" Arina asks, obviously upset with all of this.

"Because before I found you all here and found out who you were I knew I was sick, so I never thought my life had much meaning or purpose. After meeting you I now know what I am supposed to do...it came to me in a vision. The Reapers would be destroyed the moment you were safe, so I made a promise to protect you no matter the cost until that time. Now that Javik is here and apparently knows where your father is I can fulfill that promise and pass on knowing the Reapers will be defeated and you will be out of harms way."

"But you don't know this for certain. Let us help you please."

Arina never knew Duncan to be a very spiritual person, nor was he a man who spoke many words so it takes a moment for her to understand what he just said. Arina knew he had been sent by the Goddess herself to look after, and protect everyone in the compound, but to hear that he may not make it to see the end of the war is nearly too much for the young Asari to handle. Duncan has been her father figure that she needed while both of her parents have been fighting the Reapers. His presence helped Arina cope, but now everything is changing. She wants to continue to plead with the older Human but is cut off by an impatient Prothean.

"We are waisting time. I don't care if you believe me or not Asari, but I was asked by your mother to find Shepard and I have."

"So why are you here then?" Arina asks. Her voice is laced in annoyance and she has grown tired of this conversation already.

"Because she was here...recently."

The young Maiden is trying to process what was just said to her but the alarm that is going off causes everyone in the room to stop.

'Incoming'.

An alert goes through the speaker system, while the lights flicker and the ground above them shakes. A red beam slices through the room they are all in, knocking everyone off of their feet in different directions. Arina is thrown into a wall then lands hard onto the floor, only to have what is left of the ceiling fall on top of her. The rumbling is deafening and she can only cover her head with her arms. After a moment, all noise stops and she looks around to see where everyone else is. The room is full of smoke and there are small fires burning all around her. She needs to move but the pain she feels in her leg is excruciating. She can't see what is wrong, so she reaches down under the rubble on top of her to find a large piece of wood sticking out of her calf. She tries to pull it out and breathe through the pain, but cries out when rubble on top of her shifts and pushes it deeper into her leg. After a moment she applies some medi-gel and hopes she stopped the bleeding since she is unable to reach her leg fully.

She has to be quiet or risk being found by the Reapers, but needs to try and find everyone else so they can escape. The problem now is that she is feeling a little light headed and realizes that the affects of the medi-gel have begun to kick in. Everything is becoming numb, and she is barely able to keep her eyes open. Arina activates her Omni tool and types a message to anyone in her crew that is still alive and finds her, so they don't overdose her with meds. She continues to look around the room for any sign that someone else is alive but there is nothing visible. Becoming more exhausted by the minute she lies back and watches the smoke pour out through the large hole in the ceiling and before she passes out she smiles a little. The young Asari can see the stars out in the distance and knows that her parents are out there somewhere fighitng to end this war and find her. They are fighting to reach each other, and fighting to get to her so they can be a family, so until that time comes she must push herself to survive.

X

X

X

X

**Tuchanka; 2210**

"Uncle Garrus, Uncle Garrus, look I found it!" A very hyper Asari screams which causes the Turian to become startled and smack his head on the ship he is currently under, calibrating.

"Oh good, you found the torque converter...somehow." Garrus says rubbing his forehead.

He had been listening to the younger Asari talk non-stop while he was working on a few of the ships that had been damaged in the last attack. Arina, along with the Human boy Aiden had been asking him question after question about what he was doing. He began to think about his friend Shepard, and how much she would talk sometimes, especially when she was nervous, and what he did to get her to leave him alone. He'd always say he had to calibrate something, and if that didn't work he'd ask her to go get him a specific, hard to find part. And just like Arina has somehow managed, Shepard would surprise Garrus with how quickly she'd return with what he needed.

"And I see you still have your Human shadow." He says while turning to look at the much younger Human, causing Aiden to blush.

He had been infatuated with Arina since he arrived, and never left her side once he found out who her father was. Aiden even told Garrus that he swore an oath to protect the daughter of the hero of the Galaxy even though he was barely past his first decade of life, yet he has stuck to his word all this time later. It brings Garrus back to the day Aiden arrived and how he was the first child to end up on Tuchanka. It had taken only a few months for the remaining forces and prior Normandy crew members to show up, but nearly ten years for Aiden and his mother to finally arrive. After that the flood gates opened and families from all over the Galaxy began to show up on the Krogan homeworld.

The Turian felt horrible knowing that all of these fifty or so children had been born into this war. They didn't know how to handle all of the influx of younger children but Liara was instrumental in making sure they were taken care of properly. Now with the rumors and limited comm traffic about the Reapers finally coming in force, they may have to send the children away. The decision was hard but deemed necessary and precautions were taken. Both of the shuttles that had been built to take them off world were fitted with shielding, stealth, and a weapons system that mirrored the Normandy, and were installed by Vakarian, and his calibration team. It wouldn't make them indestructible, but it would give them enough time to leave Tuchakna virtually undetected. They were originally meant for an emergency evacuation by everyone, but the base became overcrowded quickly, so the decision was made that those who could fight were supposed to stay behind and make sure the children made it safely away. Now Garrus only hopes that the reports are wrong and his ships won't need to be used.

He thanks the two children in front of him and sends them on another journey to go bother their uncle Wrex, so he can get back to the remaining fighters they have. They don't have many, and nothing that could do damage to a Reaper but they are enough to supply air support when needed. Keeping them in the air and calibrated is Garrus's job and he is about to get back to work when Tali enters the room. She passes by the younglings and a sad smile can barely be seen through her opaque colored mask. Reaching her Turian lover, she puts her arms around him and holds him tight.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

Not getting a response he pulls away a little so he can look at her. It's obviously difficult for anyone to tell what kind of mood she is in but Garrus knows when his girl is upset.

"I just came from Liara's room." She says after a few more moments. "It just makes me appreciate that I have you here and not..." She stops herself from sounding selfish, but knows it's on everyone's mind that they want their loved ones with them.

"What happened? What did Liara say?"

"Just that she is no longer looking for Shepard. That after the last beacon she sent out attracted the Reapers and we were attacked that she cannot run the risk of that happenng again. It's just been so long and she is the only one to believe that the Commander is alive. And now we may have to send the children away..."

"Listen to me Tali." Garrus says trying to calm his lovers nerves.

"As much as we all want Shepard to end up at our doorstep we have to face the facts. It's been more than two decades since we left Earth, and even though Shepard can survive anything I think Liara's decision to stop sending out the beacons is smart. They have attracted attention that we don't need."

"I know, but I just feel horrible for her. It took so long for her to get over leaving Shepard on the Crucible and she has been raising Arina, Aiden and most of the other orphaned children that are here. She takes them all in without question and I think it's to stop dwelling on the fact that Shepard is gone. I still remember her face when she told me that she was stopping her search. I asked if she had come to grips and be able to move on but she told me that she'd always love her and hopes that one day they'd be together...that her grief changes shape but it will never end until she sees Shepard again."

Garrus stops what he is doing so he can reflect on what was just said to him and the time he spent with his friend.

_'There's no Shepard without Vakarian.'_

Words he spoke to her years ago even though it seems like it was yesterday, but they were the truth. She needed someone she could count on and he made sure he was there for her, except he failed. He was with her at the end and he along with Liara were running towards the beam to get to the crucible. An explosion happened, Shepard called for an evac, and they were both taken to safety, leaving Shepard alone. Spirits, what she must have went through just to get to the beam to fire the crucible, then for it not to work.

_'May you be in Heaven a half hour before the devil knows your dead...not sure if turian heaven is the same as your but if this whole thing goes sideways and we both end up there...Meet me at the bar, I'm buying.'_

Sighing, Garrus squeezes Tali and looks at his Quarian lover. She has been there for him and helped him through it all. He felt guilty about leaving Shepard behind, but Tali was by his side every step of the way. She's helped everyone there in one fashion or the other especially Liara. When Arina was born the Maiden felt alone, but Tali made her realize that she has all the love and support in her friends. None of that matters at the moment though, especially if the reports from the last few hours are true.

_'I couldn't do this without you Garrus.'_

_'Sure you could. Not as stylishly, of course.'_

"Have you seen the latest scans? I think it's only a matter of time before the Reapers arive." Tali is nervous. More so than usual but for everyone else's safety not her own.

Coming to grips with the fact that she is the last remaining of her kind took a while but it allows Tali to concentrate on others health and well being, much to her boyfriends dismay.

"I have, but there is always a chance that they could come find us each day and today is no different." Garrus tries to cheer up his Quarian, but he can tell just by her body language alone that she is still upset about Liara.

"I know, but the images that the unmanned drones sent back showed the Reaper forces growing each day. We knew that destroying the relays would only delay their arival, and it did, but I don't think we are ready. We've been in too many small battles and lost too many good people to make a final stand but...I just hope Liara still agrees with what we all decided. I can't imagine sending my child away, but I believe it's for the best."

Kissing the top of her helmet, Garrus puts his arm around her shoulder and squeezes. If these are going to be their last days then he doens't want to spend it dwelling on the negative and what could happen.

"If all goes as planned we shouldn't have to send them anywhere. But if we do then we should be able to track them, but let's not think about that right now."

"Why not Garrus? Everyone else is. I'm the last of my kind, Liara is the last of us to give up hope, and Joker hasn't been the same since EDI went offline..."

With the sky belonging to the Reapers, and the ship being badly damaged, the decsion was made to dismantle the Normandy. The frigates firepower was a necessity but soon every part of the Normandy was used to help fight against the Reapers. Unfortunately that meant the ships power core was needed as well so it was only a matter of time before the ships AI had to power down. They tried to get her back up and running since they needed all the help they can get, but it was unsuccessful, and the ships pilot was never the same. He lost both of his loves and could barely walk much less fight so he sat in the pilots seat for days on end just waiting.

"...plus you have Vega and Ash, as well as the rest of the families with small children making preparations to launch their children into the unknown..."

Garrus can feel her hands try to grab any part of his armor that she can to anchor herself as her sobs echo throughout the large room they are in. Tali has been putting on a brave face this entire time and she just wants something good to happen for a change.

The last positive event happened more than twenty years ago and she is currently running the halls of the compound, with Aiden in tow, searching for someone to spy on. After her and Aiden left Garrus they secretly watched until Tali began to cry. They couldn't hear what was being said but both felt sorry for the Quarian. They soon left to go bother someone else but they all seemed to be too busy.

Wrex was too busy dodging whatever Eve was throwing at him because he upset her again. Aunt Ashley was too busy watching Uncle Vega work out so that was boring, so they grabbed Tori to follow them to the next room. There they heard weird noises coming from Miranda and Jacks room mixed in with blue light and a lot of cursing, and everyone knew not to bother Joker. He turned into the creepy old guy who just sits in the dark all the time and screams at anyone who gets too close. Arina has had nightmares about him after she was sent to deliver him food, so they are left with sneaking into her room and watching her mother intently look at picture.

Liara has always fascinated her daughter no matter what she is doing, and currently she looks to be deep in thought. Arina can't see her face fully but can tell she has a sad smile as always. Her eyes are glossed over and tears are streaming down her cheeks. The younger Asari knows exactly what picture her mother is looking at. It's her favorite, and is always displayed for her to see. It's of Arina's parents, and it shows the love that they have for each other.

Their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, arms around each other, and a smile on both of their faces. Arina wishes she could hear her mothers thoughts while she looks at the image, but has never asked. She would never normally have to with anything else as her mother would begin a story about her sire at any moment, but this is different, this picture is special. Motioning for Aiden and Tori to stay where they are, Arina slowly makes her way to her mothers bed and crawls up next to her. Liara instinctively wraps a protective arm around her and both Asari lose themselves in the image and what it means.

For Arina, it gives her a face to go along with the many tales that have been told to her about her Galaxy saving father. It also shows how much they both seem to care for one another and has always put a smile on her face each time she looks at it, but she knows the image means that much more to her mother.

As distracted as Liara was while looking at the image of her and Shepard, she could still sense her daughter was close-by. It always made her sad to look at her favorite image of her lover and how happy they both were, so it is a little easier with Arina here. It was taken right after the war started and tensions were high, but they were together and thats all that mattered. Even with it being years later, Liara's feelings will never change; she will always love Shepard. Looking down at her daughter in her lap she gently caresses Arina's cheek, the pad of her thumb wiping away the tears on the young Asari's face as she looks her daughter over. It is such a simple gesture, but it was something Shepard would do at a constant and Liara smiles when she realizes what she has just done.

The first time Kerry did it was when the Alliance Commander found her on Therum and released her from the Prothean bubble. Liara had been suspended in the air and hadn't had water for some time so her legs gave way and she collapsed. Shepard was instantly kneeling by her side, hand on her cheek, thumb absently wiping away a smudge of dirt, and her green eyes could be seen through her helmet intently looking her over to make sure she was okay. Removing her cover allowed short blonde hair to fall forward, a smile to grace her lips, and Liara's breath to catch. This soldier, this Human, was beautiful, and the only thing Laira could think to do was gently place her hand on the Commander's and close her eyes, enjoying the touch.

Liara would react the same way each time Shepard would do this and Arina is mimicking her actions as well. Shepard had done it countless times but the more memorable are the first time they kissed, again before Ilos, and each time they were intimate with each other. The hardest was when Shepard showed up on Illium and placed both hands on either side of her face, gently caressing her to wipe away the tears that were falling, and kissed her fiercely. It took all of Liara's strength to not break down in front of her lover and agree to go with her but Liara's mission was too important.

Her resolve began to crumble when Shepard did it again during their fight against the Shadow Broker after he threw the desk at them, causing Shepard to tackle Liara out of the way. It was quick but it brought Liara back to better times, times before the Normandy disintegrated in front of her, causing her to lose her love. She finally gave in when Kerry did it after her tour of the Normandy while she cried about losing Shepard and how hard it had been. The last few memorable times that Shepard had done that gesture is what Liara's memories always seem to go to. Seeing her again on Mars after months apart, their last night spent together before they attacked Cronos station...

_'I love you Liara T'Soni.'_

And finally, right before Shepard made her way towards the Crucible.

_'No matter what happens...you mean everything to me.'_

Liara can still hear those words as if they were spoken recently. Feeling her lovers hand caress her cheek, the pad of her thumb wiping away the blood soaked dirt only to wipe away the tears that fell. Her heart ached for Shepard to come with her, still does, and all she wanted was for her lover to stay with her...

_'I am yours'_

The last words Liara ever spoke to her Human and she had so much more to say. Now all she wants is to have one more moment in time so Liara can tell her how she felt, how she feels, how she will always love her, and all it took was one simple carress. It was one simple motion that showed the largest amount of care and compassion and that one act that her lover did is what she longs for just one last time as she imitates it on her daughter.

'Incoming!'

She is shaken from her thoughts by a ground rumbling explosion, followed by the familiar sounds of the cannons firing off shots. The elder Asari immediatly grabs her weapons from her closet along with armor for the other children in the room.

"You know what you have to do Arina. It's time to go to the ship."

Her and Arina as well as Grill, Wrex's eldest, had discussed and practiced time after time what they were going to do if the Reapers were to strike in force. In the past it has only been one or two destroyers and the guns of Tuchanka have been able to defend them for the most part, but the images that have been sent back by the drones they sent up have shown that their numbers are great, and the compound will be overrun eventually. The plan Shepard had created, while a good one, was only supposed to be for a short amount of time, and that time has run its coarse.

"I'm not leaving you!" The younger Asari screams over the deafening siren that is going off.

"You have to Arina! You are the eldest child and it is your responsibility to watch over the rest." Liara tells her daughter as she grabs as much medi- gel as she can. She is facing away from her daughter and cannot see her expression, but stops as soon as Arina says her next words.

"Please don't send me away..." The younger Asari's voice cracks as she pleads to her mother.

"Goddess sweaty, trust me I don't want to..." Liara turns and moves to embrace her daughter..." but if the Reapers break through our defenses it'll be best if you were off-world. We have practiced this thousands of times, and I know your ready. Besides we will find you once we are done."

Squeezing her daughter tight one last time and placing a kiss on top of her crest, Liara has to keep her emotions in check so she does not show her only child, and last connection to Shepard, and shred of hope, how difficult it is for her to believe what she has just said.

"Now let's get the others and head towards Uncle Garrus's ships."

X

X

X

X

The fighting is worse than she can remember it ever being. If Liara had to compare it to a battle it would have to be their last one on Earth. There was no end in sight and it seemed like countless enemies would come from virtually everywhere and try to overrun them, and now is no differnet; only it is.

She had Shepard to fight next too on Earth, while here she just has reminders of her Human. On Earth they had the bulk of the Reaper forces distracted while they made their way for the Crucible, but now it seems that they are being attacked by every Reaper that is left. Fighting from the trenches from inside of a mountain, while a sound tactic since you are covered from above and rear attacks, will not protect you for very long when you are outnumbered as much as Liara and the remaining forces are.

All of the planetary guns that had been able to take out the bigger Reaper ships have been destroyed, they are down to only a handful of smaller aircraft, and the Asari has only been able to hear comm chatter from the squad of the Normandy, but even that has quieted down. Liara no longer feels the wounds that she sustained due to the numbing affects of the Medi-gel that was applied to her leg, but is trying to stay awake.

She had been killing everything that moved and her and the rest of the biotics had been alternating between them keeping a barier up. The large planetary weapons had cut down numerous Reaper destroyers and at the time it looked like everything was going well. Wrex, Grunt and Eve had even made a game of it, seeing how many kills they could get with one shot while they continually fired their heavy weapons. Each concussive shot from the grenade or rocket launcher startled Liara but it meant that they were winning so she didn't mind the small headache it was causing.

What really caused her to take cover was when Tali picked up the M-920 Cain, screamed something in her native tongue, and fired. When the dust settled the death toll was well above any of the others, so everyone wanted a turn firing the miniature atomic bomb cannon. There seemed to be an unnatural calm about the group but Liara hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since the ship that is carrying her daughter left. She didn't know if it was everyone's acceptance of their fate or they felt they had a chance, but Arina's tear streaked face is all she cares about.

As soon as the Reapers arrived the two ships carrying the younger members of the group were sent away while those that remained unloaded on the attacking forces to distract them. The plan was working, but that all ended when one of the larger canons next to them exploded and caused a cave in. The area where they were supposed to fall back too became cut off and the remaining forces were left to wait until the inevitable happened. Liara's leg had been injured in the blast and had been tended too by Miranda but was unable to move.

The Asari is now trying to keep her eyes open because she knows she may be going into shock from the amount of blood loss she sustained. She can hear the Reapers getting closer and is about to move when a shooting pain runs through her body and stops her. Liara closes her eyes and tries to breath through the pain while clenching the handle of her pistol that much harder. She wants to call out to see if anyone is around her but does not want attract attention. Liara begins to nod off but she is startled by a low flying ship that comes out of nowhere and begins to attack the Reapers.

The Asari thinks she recognizes the frigate since it looks to be an Alliance ship and looks to be similar to the Normandy, but that's impossible. The Alliance was destroyed years ago so she ignores the ship that her mind has made up. Her eyes close briefly until she hears an odd noise coming from this new craft that seems to be destroying the Reapers with ease. Eventually her exhaustion wins out and the next thing she remembers is someone calling for her to wake up. Her eyes eventually flutter open to see someone with a helmet on and heavy armor, looking her over.

When this person realizes she is awake, this soldiers attention is solely on Liara, instantly kneeling by her side. A hand is felt on her cheek, thumb absently wiping away a smudge of dirt, and green eyes can be seen through the helmet intently looking her over to make sure she is okay. Removing the cover allows short blonde hair to fall forward, a smile to grace this persons lips, and Liara's breath to catch and heart to flutter. This soldier, this Human, is beautiful, and Liara's heart skips a beat, tears begin to stream down her face as she comes to the realization of who this person is.

A hand continues to gently carress the side of her face and the pad of a thumb wipes away the tears, and the only thing that Liara can think to do is gently place her hand on top of this Human's and revel in the touch.

"Your safe now, Liara." Says a gentle voice, which solitifies the fact that Liara is not hallucinating and allows her to say her next words with ease; words that she has wanted to say for more than two decades.

"Goddess Shepard, you're alive!"


	6. The Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord this has been way too long in between updates for any of my Wips. I'm hoping to get on a regular schedule but we will have to see. Thanks to all who read reviewed followed / faved, I appreciate it.

  **Tuchanka: 2210**

There is a calmness that has overtaken the planet of Tuchanka for the first time in centuries. Some would say that there is trouble ahead since this is how it felt right before the war, before the invasion, but this is different. Those that have survived the most recent Reaper attack feel at peace with how the future looks. They are anticipating what kind of life they will have after the war instead of wondering if they will live the next few moments. The future has always had a grim outcome anytime someone thought about it, but that has changed with the most recent events.

Shepard is alive.

Those three words have changed how everyone is viewing the wars outcome now, and it causes everyone to smile to include Garrus Vakarian. The Turian is currently wandering the halls of the oddly well calibrated and well put together ship that Shepard arrived in, and is wondering how the Commander has a ship this advanced. With everything that is going on he cannot fathom how a ship of this magnitude could be created and where the technology for the main gun had come from with resources and time being so limited, but more importantly, where has she been?

Did Shepard spend the last twenty five years putting this ship together that is specifically designed to destroy Reapers with limited effort and how was this possible? He plans on asking his friend that and more but Liara required, and is getting Shepard's full attention. The thought of those two being able to pick up where they left off causes him to shake his head and laugh a little; nothing keeps them apart. He remembers seeing a fully armored Human get off of the ship that just sliced through the Reapers with ease. Whoever this was then proceeded to push past everyone until they came upon the wounded and unconscious Asari. It was then that the identity of the armored figure was revealed, and it was then that all of the Commanders old squad mates began to feel a sense of hope, but also raised some questions about how easily Shepard defeated the Reapers.

They had been in a fight that was thought to have been a final stand against the Reapers when an explosion happened and the access tunnel for them to fall back to was cutoff. It was then that everyone around him accepted their fate, and it was then that this ship, that Garrus is now running his hand along a bulkhead while admiring the seemless joints, flew overhead and then shocked everyone.

A Harbinger sized Reaper had just dropped down in front of them and everything seemed to go silent in anticipation of what everyone thought was going to happen. The Turian is still having a hard time believing what he witnesses next as a ship, no bigger then the Normandy SR-1 flew overhead, then a glimmer of a multi colored light came from the main battery. As odd as it was to see such a small craft attacking a Reaper without a second thought, seeing the same Reaper falling over and lying motionless shocked everyone after the strange light disappeared. Vakarian thought he had seen everything until the Commamder took her helmet off while tending to Liara.

The Asari was the only one to believe that Kerry was still out there and Garrus smiles at the thought that the two lovers have been reunited and they can soon be a family. Arina had been the one bright spot that everyone in the compound looked to and the young Asari gave them all hope. Now Garrus, who feels Tali's fingers intertwine with his own as they walk together, hopes that Liara and Shepard's reunion is quick so they can rescue the children they just sent away, and continue to kill more Reapers.

X

X

X

X

Lying in the comfort of a bed that has a familiar scent to it, a scent that the Asari has longed for, makes Liara want to fall back to sleep so her dream can continue. In it, Shepard was alive and had saved them all from a Reaper invasion. She then tended to her wounds, and carried the Asari to the med-bay. She doesn't remember much after and Liara does not want to lose those thoughts but her body isn't cooperating. The discomfort she feels from her wounds is causing her to wake up fully, so she gives in and slowly opens her eyes. She feels rested, but doesn't have the energy to get up until she begins to realize something. She's never been in the room she is lying in, yet there is something familiar about it. Then there is the fact that she is in pain from wounds she sustained from a recent battle. What really gets her attention is the scent on the pillow she has her head on. It smells exactly like Shepard and that would mean one thing.

"Goddess, Shepard." Liara immedialty sits up ignoring the pain that shoots through her abodomen, and turns to see a Human woman staring back at her. The same woman that she fell in love with all those years ago, and the same Human that she has longed for over the last two decades. And she is the same woman that has not changed since the last time they saw each other.

"Easy now." The Commander tries to calm Liara down. "You need to lie back down so you don't..."

"But you're alive!" Liara says in disbelief. If this is true and she is not hallucinating then this is truly a miracle.

"Very much so." Shepard says with a smile. It's a smile that has only ever been seen by Liara, a smile only meant for her.

As Commander of the Normandy, Shepard was fair but tough with everyone, to include the Asari. She could make a Krogan shit his pants if he got out of line but did her best to make sure her crew was happy as long as they followed her orders to the letter. The first Human Spectre expected perfection from those who served under her and would punish those who failed in that task. From the executive officer, down to the lowest ranking soldier, Shepard would be screaming in their faces one moment and having them scrubbing the latrine floor with a tooth brush the next. She came from a long line of military members in her family to include her parents and brother, and it made her tough. Yet she treats everyone the only way she knows how, the way she was taught; tough but fair. In private she was a different person but only a select few ever saw her and Liara is one of them.

"But how did you survive all this time?" Liara has waited and hoped she could ask that question since the citadel exploded, but it really doesn't matter.

Seeing her lover in front of her, whose beautiful green eyes are staring back at her intently warms the Asari's heart. Smiling that crooked smile, with her golden colored hair that hasn't changed at all, while the Humans hand is caressing her face, and it is enough. Liara pulls Shepard towards her and wraps her arms around her, holding the Human as tight as she can.

"I don't care." Liara whispers in the Humans ear. "You're here with me now and that's all that matters."

The tears that have been threatening to fall since Liara woke up are flowing freely. The Asari never thought she'd ever be able to do this again and refuses to let go.

"Please don't cry. I'm here now and I'm alright." Seeing Liara upset is the one thing Shepard hates the most.

Shepard had seen people cry before but no one she ever cared about outside of her family. It never affected her until Liara broke down about Benezias death while Kerry was visiting the grieving Asari in her room behind the med bay to see if she was alright. She already had feelings for the Asari, even though she knew what the regulations said, but Liara wasn't Alliance so fuck the regs, but she never wanted to see the Asari upset after that moment.

Shepard vowed to never let it happen again even though it wasn't realistic. Events out of her control happened after the fight with Saren ended and Shepard was lost for two years. When she came back, Kerry had to bare witness to her Asari become emotional after the fight with the Shadow Broker and being apart for so long. Now it's happening yet again while Liara is in her arms, and Shepard hates it, just like before.

Pulling away so she can see the Asari's face she wipes away the moisture that is running down her cheek and tries to console the Asari.

"You know I hate it when you are upset, especially when it's my fault."

"It's not anyone's fault, my love. But I have been waiting for this day for so long and now it's here and I don't know if I'm more shocked or relieved."

Love; it's a word Shepard did think she'd hear again from her Asari and it causes her smile to widen.

"I know, I feel the same way." Shepard says, trying to familiarize herself again while looking over the Asari's unchanged features. It seems that neither one of them has aged in their time apart, but for different reasons.

"But to answer your question." Shepard pauses and takes a deep breath. "It was you, Liara. My one and only thought was getting back to you, so we could be a family..."

"Goddess Shepard the children!" Liara interupts after Shepard's words remind her of their daughter. "We sent them away when the Reapers arrived and..."

"It's okay Liara." Shepard reassures her. "I've got it covered. Garrus told me about everything before we arrived, so I sent out a scouting team to track them down."

Liara immedialty kisses Shepard and everything seems to stop. No more fighting, no more war, just Liara and Shepard and neither one of them want this moment to end. It has been far too long since they have been alone like this and they are both reveling in this moment. Reluctantly, Liara pulls away to look at her love and thinks she can see a pained expression on the Humans face, but it's gone just as quick.

"Shepard?" For first time ever Liara can see the begining of moisture building up in the Human's eyes as she turns away. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...I never thought I'd be able to do that again." Shepard says referring to their kiss. "I thought I lost that right."

"I told you I am yours, and that hasn't changed just because some time has passed." Liara says running her hands through the Humans hair. Seeing Shepard lips curl up, Liara places her hand under her chin to gain the Commanders attention again. The Asari remembers why the kiss happened in the first place and gets excited about telling Shepard all about their daughter.

"Arina will be so excited once she sees you. I have been telling her all about..."

Liara begins to tell Shepard all about Arina when the Commander pulls away completely and quickly moves to the other side of the room.

"Shepard?" Liara asks in concern at the sudden change in her lovers demeanor.

"Please talk to me." Liara pleads after Shepard doesn't answer. She wants to go to her lover but her wounds have the Asari too fatigued to move. Seeing her Human down shot after shot of ryncol like it is water causes whatever pain she is in to go away.

Standing in front of the bar in her private quarters, Shepard pours a glass of the strongest alcohol she has. She has been dreading this conversation but Liara deserves to know, everything. Feeling lithe arms wrap around her from behind is comforting but she still jumps a little, not used to the physical contact. This conversation needs to happen, but she is expecting the worst possible outcome once the truth is revealed.

"You should be lying down." Shepard says enjoying the closeness, and takes another shot.

"You are troubled by something and now you're drinking. Please tell me what is wrong." Shepard only ever drank when she was extremely upset. She sited that her numerous enemies could easily take advantage of her being inebriated, so she needed to stay sober.

That wasn't the case on illium however. Something broke in the Commamder after Liara's rejection, and she was rarely sober for the next few months after that meeting. It took Garrus to contact the Asari information broker and show her how bad the Commander was to make Liara realize that her mission of revenge needed to be put on hold to help her lover. She agreed to speak over a terminal to Shepard and it seed to help until they reconciled after the shadow broker. Now it seems that history has repeated itself but Liara isn't sure what is causing this.

"It's been a long time since I've done this Liara, but I think it's necessary. So I can tell you what's been going on...where I've been...and why I can't know about our daughter."

X

X

X

X

Since the battle ended and Shepard arrived the remaining members of the Normandy crew have all been treated for their injuries, fed, and are currently resting aboard the ship that rescued them. Sitting in the port observatory, everyone there has so many different questions they want to ask the Commander, but they all want to know how she is still alive, none more than doctor Karin Chakwas.

Besides Liara, the Normandy doctor has been holding out hope that the stubborn Human was running around the Galaxy fighting the Reapers and killing them all. That she would finally end up here telling everyone the good news, that the war was over and they had won. That thought went through the doctors mind upon seeing Shepard for the first time in decades, but went away just as quickly after hearing the Commanders orders to her new crew. She told them to assist the wounded, grab whatever supplies they needed and be ready to take off again within the next few hours.

All this meant to the Human doctor is that the war is still going on.

The first Human Spectre seemed to be in a rush when she first got off of her new ship after it landed. She ignored everyone there while she barked out orders until she saw the Asari. Everything seemed to slow down once she picked up Liara, and brought her to the med-bay. Her new crew seemed to be confused at Shepard's actions but Chakwas, and all of the original Normandy crew members knew what was happening. They got their Commander back, and couldn't be happier, but there still seems to be something wrong.

Karin began to notice that Shepards recent crew had yet to take off their helmets and other than acknowledging Shepard's orders, none of them have spoken. The ship they are on seems familiar but not in a good way. Chakwas isn't the only one to notice that something is not right as Miranda has made the same observations. Normally these few oddities would not be cause for concern but something feels, off.

It's the only word to describe what everyone is feeling accurately. Hearing what Garrus and Tali have to say after they walk into the room raises and validates all of their concerns.

"Tali and I have been throughout this entire ship." Garrus begins hesitantly after the duo walk in and grab a drink. "At first I was curious about where all of this tech came from and how it was even put together. We..." He's still unsure about what they found is even the truth, but it's the only thing that makes sense.

"We think that this ship has been made out of dead Reapers." The Turian says which causes everyone in he room to stop and take a good look around.

"But I can't see..."

"And you'd be right Garrus." A familiar voice comes from the doorway of the port observatory.

Everyone stops and looks to see Shepard looking back while pushing a very upset Liara in a hover chair. The Asari's eyes are sad and blood shot, and she can't seem to make eye contact with anyone in the room. She is looking down at her lap and every so often she breaths in quickly, closes her eyes and wipes away the moisture that builds up. Her thoughts seem to be everywhere else but in the present, and the only indication that she's even aware of her surroundings is when Shepard leans down, whispers something in her ear that causes her to try and smile.

"Are you alright Liara?" Miranda asks the upset Asari. They haven't had the best relationship since the two met but there is a level of respect. Then there is the fact that over the years of being on the compound together has allowed their friendship to grow, and the former Cerberus operative knows that Liara is more than upset.

"I'm fine Miranda, thank you." She says after a moment. Finally looking at everyone in the room, Liara's attention comes back to the here and now. The words her lover just said to her still echo in her mind and she hates it.

_'I was dead after the explosion, but brought back when they found me.'_

"Yes I am fine..." She repeats with more conviction. "but you need to follow us, so you can make your decision." Liara doesn't know which is worse, the fact that they all have to make this choice or the fact that she is going along with it.

_'I tried to stay away from here as long as I could to protect you from them, but...they take everything from you. None of your thoughts are your own.'_

After all this time of waiting for her lover to show up she never thought her wishing for Shepard to have never returned would ever go through her mind.

_'They gave me my life back, gave me abilities that no other human has ever had, but at a horrible price.'_

"A decision about what?" Chakwas asks, deeply concerned.

"You'll see." Shepard says as she turns to leave the room.

"Fuck that Shepard. I want to know what's going on now!" Jack finally speaks up, not liking any of this.

Before Shepard turns back to put her former crew member in check she shakes her head and smiles, all while remembering their first encounter.

"Same old Jack, still pushing the boundaries of my authority."

"Yes, considering no one has seen you for the past twenty five years, I think we deserve to know a few things before we agree to follow you. Top it off with 'blue' being more upset than I think anyone has seen before and what bird boy just said, and I think I can speak for everyone when I say that shit ain't adding up!"

"Then get the fuck off of my ship Jack!" Shepard says without hesitation. She lets go of the hover chair and quickly moves to get in the Human biotics face. "I don't have time for your shit, so if you, or anyone else doesn't like how I run things, I'll have security escort you out." Jack has now backed down, seeing the truth in the Commanders eyes. They had had it out once before on the SR-2 right after they picked up the convict when she refused to follow Shepard's orders, so the Human biotic knows all about Shepard's temper.

Jack was not one to listen to authority and immedialty butted heads with the Alliance Commander until one call from Liara. It was after Garrus contacted the information broker and the two lovers had began to rekindle their relationship. Liara had always been the voice of reason for Shepard and this time was no different. Liara told the Alliance Commander that Jack should be treated just like Wrex was. That she should give Jack a chance to prove her worth to herself and then she will come around. That she's been isolated for so long that the tortured biotic may not know how to act any other way. Of course Liara was right and Jack learned how to take orders and Shepard learned how to give them, but none of that matters now. It's Shepard way or no way.

The Commander walks out of the room and as she places her hands on the hover chair to push Liara towards the lift a blue hand grabs hers and squeezes. Looking down at her lover, Shepard can see how upset Liara is and wants to console her before moving another inch. She moves to the front of the chair and kneels down so she can look into the Asari's eyes.

"I know what I said in the my cabin may have scared you, but please know that if there is, or was another way to do what I'm doing then I haven't found it yet. I am, and have been stuck in this mess, and...and I am sorry that I brought you into this as well."

Not getting a response makes Shepard hesitant on continuing but Liara deserves the option even if it is a shitty one.

"I'm offering you the same option as everyone else. I know it seems unfair but I will need an answer." Shepard informs the upset Asari. Her confidence waivers while she says her next words. "I just...I just don't want you to hate me for putting you in this position."

The Asari looks into the green eyes of her lover in search of the woman she once knew. Everything that Shepard had told her caused Liara to rethink everything, but she soon began to wonder, as they were moving through the halls of the Commanders new ship, that if the Asari was in Shepard's place, and given the same choices, would she do the same thing?

The answer is yes, Liara would.

"As hard as it was to hear you tell me about the last twenty five years, I could never hate you. I am yours for eternity but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Shepard says without hesitation as she caresses her lovers face.

"When this is all over and we are successful in destroying the Reapers, that we will find our daughter and become a family."

She receives a nod and a smile, and leans into the touch. Liara knows it is a difficult promise to keep but Shepard made a promise to always come back to Liara and she has. She has been up against impposible odds, with death looming around every corner, and millions of miles separating them, but she came back. So this new promise to be successful against their enemy so they can be a family should be easy, but they have an uphill battle ahead of them especially after they agree to go with Shepard.

"So what are we agreeing to? And why would you be on a ship made from Reapers parts, and how did you kill them so easily and..."

"One question at a time Tali, please." Shepard puts both hands up to try and stop the onslaught of questions from the Quarian.

"I will answer all of your questions in time." She says looking at all of her friends. "But I must show you something first."

They all follow their former commanding officer in silence trying to figure out what is happening. Shepard is lost in her own thoughts while she tries to figure out how to convince all of her crew members that leaving with her is the best option. Once they get to the airlock is when Shepard breaks the silence.

"You may not like the choice you all have to make once this door opens but you must realize there isn't many options left."

As the door opens and the Tuchanka landscape comes into view they all walk out of the ship and look around. They are about to ask Shepard what they are supposed to be looking at when the answer comes from above and lands in front of them in the form of a Leviathan, causing everyone to speak at the same time in complete disbelief.

"They are giving you the same choice I received." Shepard says after everyone calms down.

"And if we chose to stay?" Chakwas asks, still reeling over the massive form in front of her, but seems to be the only one who can speak.

"You'll be left alone and receive no further assistance. But if you come with me then we can be a crew again. We can travel across the galaxy and finally put an end to the Reapers."

"With their help, I'm assuming?" Chakwas says pointing to the giant squid-like creature. She moves in front of the first Human Spectre so she can better gauge her reaction to her next question.

"And after we succeed in ridding ourselves of our enemy, what then?" This question seems to be the one that Shepard did not want to answer.

"We are being given an opportunity to destroy our enemy so we can rebuild and..."

"I understand that dear." Chakwas interupts. Shepard is no longer looking at the Alliance doctor and her expression is one that Chakwas thought she'd never see; fear.

"What happens to us once we are done? What do they want?" Karin points to the Leviathin again.

There are only a few words that Shepard can say before walking back inside her ship, shaking her head to answer that question. The rest of the Normandy crew is left to think about what she just said, and after a moment all of them come to the conclusion that there is only one choice left for them.

"We will serve them."


	7. Deaths design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support. I really appreciate it

**Tuchanka: 2210**

"Serve?! What do you mean serve?" Jack is beyond pissed after hearing what Shepard has to say. They've been sitting on this stupid planet waiting for Shepard and for what?

"It's a shit deal Jack I know..." Shepard's words are barely above a whisper and sound forced.

"But I can't offer you anything else." She continues without turning around. "I'm sorry."

Everyone there is surprised at the Commanders reaction to Jack's rant but it seems like Shepard is ashamed to even ask her friends to make this choice, but Jack isn't letting up.

"Sorry?! Your fucking sorry?!" Jack asks in disbelief.

"Are you serious?! We waited here for you all this time and this is what you have to offer? Stay here and die or join you and become slaves!"

"Jack please." Miranda tries to calm the Human biotic down by taking her hand, but Jack is scared; Jack doesn't do scared.

"No Miri, screw this!" Jack pulls away from Lawson and then turns to face the former Cerberus operative.

"We waited for her while the galaxy fell apart around us and people died. My kids, Oriana, countless others are gone! They all died because we chose to stay."

Seeing Miranda's reaction to hearing her sister's name and speaking about the kids from Grissom, causes moisture to form at the corner of Jack's eyes but she quickly wipes them away. She had arrived with the majority of the kids she taught at the academy, and she was happy they were all safe. Unfortunately for Jack, all it took was one Reaper attack to end most of their lives and Jacks happiness as well as Miranda's since her sister died in the same attack.

"Their deaths weren't caused by Shepard, Jack." Ashley comes to the aid of her friend.

The kids from Grissom academy all fought bravely, and Oriana helped tend to the wounded and never once flinched at the carnage, but being brave during a fight doesn't guarantee survival. In the end only one of Jacks kids made it out of the battle alive.

Jack and Miranda took the child in, and had been raising him as their own while they grieved their losses, but now they are like the other parents; wondering about their loved ones.

"Keep telling yourself that Williams." Jack says sarcastically to the second human Spectre.

“I’d like to hear you say that to Tali?” Jack gets into Ashley's face, but when she doesn't receive an answer she turns her attention back to Shepard. 

“That's what I thought.

"So Shepard, we all want to know what the fuck happened on that crucible?!” Still not getting an answer only pisses the Human biotic off more.

"See this is what I'm talking about. She’s no savior. We could have done something, anything other than what we did, but we agreed to stay for her." Jack points at Shepard as she continues to berate the first Human Spectre.

Shepard forces a smile towards her friend briefly and nods her head in thanks for the support, but she can't make eye contact. Jack is right, she is asking her friends to commit to a choice that will seal their fates no matter what they choose, but she was unable to make a decision that would have saved countless lives.

"We waited for the great Commander Shepard to fire the weapon that would save us al but you didn't. Then we waited for you to find us and now that she has, this is what she offers? This is the future we have to look forward to? That our children have to look forward to? If we ever find them." Jack says after she becomes lost in her own thoughts.

Her words remind everyone that their children are out amongst the stars, traveling to an unknown destination and they may never see them again. James sadly looks at Ashley as thoughts of their daughter Tori go through his mind. Garrus and Tali share a look as they think about all of the children they took in over the course of the war and what the future holds for all of them. Most of the children like Tori and Aiden, are barely old enough to take care of themselves while those that are old enough like Arina, are just past the age of adolescent. Finally Shepard and Liara look towards each other quickly as Shepard's words replay in Liara's mind.

_"I sent my best man after them. He will find them and they will be safe, but we can't go to them yet._ "

Initially, the Asari could not understand why Kerry told her that she could not know anything about their daughter, but certain things are beginning to make sense as to why. Soon everything will begin to be clear, but right now Jack needs to calm down as some of Shepard's troops are slowly making their way to the airlock to see what is happening. Noticing this, Liara tries to interrupt so she can come to her lovers defense and possibly avoid an incident, but Shepard places a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezes to indicate to Liara that Jack should finish.

"If this is all you came here to say then fuck this and fuck you Shepard! You can leave, and take your friends with you." Jack is now moving towards the Commander who is facing away from everyone and looking out at the desolate Krogan planet.

"I came here to give you all a chance. If you want to stay then stay, but you're not speaking for everyone." Shepard is beginning to lose her patience, but she has to remain as calm as she can. Even without looking at Jack, Shepard knows the crazy biotic is irate, and moving closer.

"I think I am speaking for everyone here, Shepard! You're no longer the voice for us all." Jack isn't sure what is pissing her off more, the situation or Shepard not even acknowledging her.

"She can't even look at us while she hands out our death sentence." Blue light has now encased Jack's body as her biotic energy swirls around her. She isn't planning on hurting Shepard but smacking her like she did on Grissom academy isn't enough.

"Jack no!" Liara screams to warn the Human, but it's too late. The Asari had been watching the altercation between the two and noticed how calm Shepard has been acting. Normally she'd be screaming right along with anyone who tried to get in her face, but now she is different; like she is trying to control her emotions, and soon they all find out why.

Jack hesitates upon hearing Liara's plea, and that hesitation probably saves her life. She soon finds herself being crushed up against Shepard's ship by a force neither she, nor anyone else can see. Jack is only able to move her eyes, and can see that none of the other biotics are causing this, but it is soon made clear as to who is. Shepard, who is not a biotic, is now facing Jack and slowly moving towards her. There is nothing to indicate that she is doing anything, but there is something different about the Commander. Her eyes are dark and empty, her face is void of any emotion, and her voice is deep, indicating she is no longer herself.

"You've been given a choice, make it, or I'll squeeze the life out of you!" Shepard loudly growls through a clenched jaw with a deep booming voice.

Everyone is initially surprised after hearing the change in Shepard's voice and words spoken, but they can see that Jack is now grabbing at her throat and struggling to breath. They try to help the Human biotic but are immediately pushed back.

"Shepard please." Miranda can see the life being drained from her lover's eyes, and she is completely helpless.

"This isn't Lola." James explains. "I saw the same thing at Bryson's lab, but..."

"But what?" Tali asks while she tries to assist Jack.

"The Leviathan had control of Bryson but not like this." He finishes and looks up at the enormous alien. Not much has ever scared Vega in the past, but he will make this the exception.

“Ayudarnos dios.” He says in his native language while looking up at the Leviathan.

"All it did was speak through her not control her." Vega is surprised and confused at how this is all happening, but more than anything he is pissed.

"Shepard?" Liara stands on unstable legs from her chair. The Asari is trying to reason with the Human, or whatever is controlling her without the use of force.

"Shepard it's Liara. Can you hear me?"

"She can hear you Asari." Shepard answers after a moment of staring angrily at Jack.

The deep voice the Commander is now speaking with cuts through everyone, and causes them all to cringe. Seeing her lover's expression stops Liara in her tracks and they all begin to agree with Vega. This is not their beloved Commander, and the next few words are almost too much to listen to.

"We know who you are." Shepard/Leviathan says with a smile.

"You are her every waking thought even though she tried to keep you from us. We have pulled her memories of you and now we are here now, and you must choose." A look of fear and confusion comes across Liara as to what that might mean. This causes the Leviathan controlling the Commander to elaborate.

"As much as she tries to keep her mind clear of visions of you, so we could not find you, we broke her." The Leviathan answers confidently.

"We now have access to all of her memories and know exactly who you all are." The Commander is now standing in front of Liara and places a hand on her cheek to caress the Asari's face like she always did, or Shepard has always done.

"You are the same Asari that she has visions of each time we invade her thoughts." Shepard/Leviathan's voice is now softer. It is almost as if the creature controlling her sympathizes with the memories of their difficult past, and is letting Shepard speak again. And for a moment Liara believes that she is speaking to her lover once more.

"You are the same Asari that she hopes will forgive her for bringing us here. The same Asari that she hopes will still consider her as a bondmate." Liara can hear the sadness in the voice that is speaking. She closes her eyes and leans into the touch as Shepard caresses her cheek with the pad of her thumb. They look deeply into each other's eyes after Liara opens hers, and Shepard continues.

"And you are the same Asari that she wants to spend the rest of her life with...grow old together and have a family with." Liara isn't sure if she's more moved by the words or relieved that the Leviathan doesn't know about their daughter.

"You're the only family she has now and wants to keep you all safe." After a moment of staring at each other the Leviathan seems to retake control of the Commander and enjoys what it does next. Almost as if this is a form of torture, and judging from Liara's reaction it is not far from the truth.

"I see you all in her thoughts, but you especially, Liara." She finishes and begins to turn her attention back to Jack. The tears instantly begin to fall down Liara's cheeks but she composes herself.

"So you can understand how special Shepard is to us, as we are to her. We all are, so Shepard would not want to hurt her friend." Liara's voice breaks as she points to Jack.

"She is just one, and she wants to cause 'our first' harm!" Shepard says turning fully to face Jack.

"Yes, but our numbers are dwindling and we will need all the help we can get in the upcoming battles." Liara pleads as Jack continues to struggle for air. Liara's next words seem to reach the Leviathan.

"Plus, you will want as many servants as possible after our victory." Liara lowers her head as she finishes her last sentence to show she is willing to serve. Jack soon falls to the ground after Shepard stares at the Asari, contemplating her words, and then decides to let go.

"We agree with you, for now."

"Thank you for sparing her life...and all of our lives by arriving here to save us." Liara can barely stand but knows they need to show some sort of loyalty, false or not, or risk being in Jacks position.

"Know this Asari." Shepard/ Leviathan begins, and is now facing Liara again.

"If the one you call Jack tries to do 'our first' harm once more then we will not be so lenient."

"We understand." Liara is shaking she is so upset, but is relieved as she sees Jack being tended to by doctor Chakwas and Miranda. That relief is short lived after her attention goes back to Shepard.

"I am sorry if I do not address you properly, but what did you mean when you called Shepard, 'our first'?"

Smiling again, Shepard/Leviathan moves closer to Liara and seems to be impressed with the question.

"I can see why she is taken by you Asari. You are smart and will be a perfect asset to us, as will you all."

She turns to face the still stunned Normandy crew as she says the last few words. All of the relief felt after seeing the Commander step off of the ship is slowly fading, and her next statement erases it all.

"You will make your choice then you will receive an answer, Asari." The Leviathan controlling Shepard is growing impatient but seems eager to answer this particular question.

"Then I choose to fight by Shepard's side, as do we all." Liara answers instantly. She had planned on joining Shepard either way but now her lover needs all of them. The words 'our first' are making her nervous that Shepard is in more trouble then she let onto before.

"After this war is over we will need many servants, and the one you call Shepard will be the Apex of you all. She is now 'our first' just like the Reapers were millennia ago. We will not make the same mistake again so all who follow will be based off of her genetic make-up. Just as the all Asari will be based off of yours, Liara."

Liara has been trying to keep her tears at bay, but hearing what Shepard is saying is too upsetting. To know that they will have another fight after the Reapers is something no one expected considering what it entails. Liara begins to think about all of the ways to end this and a few ideas come to mind, but this will not be easy and they all must come together and stop the Leviathan after this war is over. They must for their future.

As if the Leviathan could read her mind, Shepard/ Leviathan gets in Liara's face.

"Know this...if you try and betray us we will know, and your precious Commander will not be the only ones to suffer our wrath." She says with an expression that can only be described as evil.

After a moment, Shepard seems to come around, but Liara's relief is short lived.

"Liara?" Shepard’s voice is back to normal but shaky, just like her legs. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

The crew Shepard arrived with who is in all white armor has now surrounded Shepard and the former Normandy crew. None of them have spoken or even acknowledged anyone since arriving but now they seem to be interested in what's going on, mainly Shepard.

"Are you alright?" Liara asks in concern. She's trying to hold Kerry up but she can barely stand on her own.

"I'm fine." She looks and sounds completely exhausted now, and it seems that the Leviathan infiltrating her mind drained her of all of her energy. Garrus and Vega come to their aid, but Shepard waves them off and stands up while Liara sits back down in the hover chair.

"Shepard, we have to do something..." Garrus begins quietly. "I'm with you until the end but this deal we are making isn't any better than working with Cerberus. We need to find something to keep them from accessing your mind."

"There is a way..." Vega chimes in. "It was in Bryson's office. It was some kind of shielding..." James stops when he see Garrus put up a hand to indicate to be quiet. The alliance Marine turns to see what Vakarian is looking at.

Something grabs the Turians attention as soon as he mentions killing the Leviathan's. As he looks around he notices that Shepard's new crew have all removed their helmets and moved closer. Everyone of them look like indoctrinated Cerberus shock troops, and the Turian surmises that they all gave in to their new masters just like the Cerberus troops did. They allowed the Leviathans to do to them as they wished and take complete control. He is about to mention that they continue with a plan on how to possibly stop the Reapers and the Leviathans later when he is cut off by a gut wrenching scream coming from Shepard.

Everyone looks to see what is wrong with the Commander, but their attention moves back to her new crew that start to speak for the first time. Chakwas is immediately at the Commander's side trying to see what is causing her pain. Kerry is doubled over on the ground with her hands on either side of her head screaming so loud that the former Normandy doctor can barely be heard.

"Talk to me Shepard! What is causing this?" Chakwas asks but the only response is more screaming.

As soon as Garrus and Vega began to mention anything about stopping the Leviathan a piercing pain shot through Shepard's body. It is excruciating and it feels like her entire insides are being twisted. As bad as everything hurts though, it is nothing compared to the high pitched noise along with voices in her head that have begun to scream at her.

"What is wrong with her?!" Liara's asks while she looks over Shepard to see if there is anything obvious.

Immediately after her lover began to scream and fall to the floor the Asari was by her side trying to comfort her, but nothing is working. Liara is about to do a meld when Shepard pulls away, shaking her head. The Asari feels helpless but the reason for her lover's pain is made clear by Shepard's new crew.

"She is ours to do with as we wish, and your insolence will only result in her being punished!" One of Shepard's new crew members says. Everyone looks up upon hearing his voice that is as deep as Shepard's was when the Leviathan controlled her.

"But we didn't..." Liara begins but is cut off by another soldier.

"Your words on how to defeat us will not be tolerated. We now know what you are thinking as well, so I suggest you fall in line or suffer the fate of her first crew."

"First crew?" Liara absently asks.

"Shepard had the same ideas and we persuaded her not to think of such ideas!"

"Persuaded?" Liara regrets the question as soon as the word leaves her lips.

Another guard who has yet to speak takes Liara's hand and begins some sort of meld. She tries to pull away but soon realizes that it is easier not to resist. The meld begins and she can see Shepard being defiant towards them while another crew that the Asari does not recognize surrounds the first Human Spectre. The meld moves ahead and Shepard is now standing in the center of twelve dead bodies who have just taken their own lives. There is one more crew member left. It's an Asari and Shepard is now pleading with the Thessian native not to pull the trigger.

_'Please don't do this._ ' Shepard says in the meld. _'No one else has to die. I'll do what you ask.'_

The Asari smiles, tilts her head to the side and for a moment Liara can see herself holding the weapon. The Commander loses all composure and begins to beg for her life and to take hers instead. The only answer she receives is the gun firing, the Asari falling to the ground, and a voice telling her that the next time it will be Liara and not just a vision of her. Kerry is nearly in tears after seeing them all die, but it isn't clear when this memory is from. No matter, Shepard's defiance seems to have caused this, and the Leviathan must have taken control of Shepard or her crew and caused them to hurt themselves. Before the meld ends the memory skips to when a new crew was provided by the Leviathan, but this one is already loyal and now here with them on Tuchanka. The meld ends after Garrus pulls his weapon and shoots the controlled soldier. He is about to kill the rest of Shepard's new crew but stops after Liara pleads for him to stop after Kerry is no longer being tortured.

"If you hurt them or try to stop them then they will hurt Shepard, so please stop. This isn't helping anything." Liara moves closer to the pissed off Turian and whispers that there will be a time to take their lives back, but not now. As they all help carry Jack and Shepard to the infirmary the Turian hopes that Liara is right and they can kill the all of their enemies and still have enough of a galaxy to live in.

X

X

X

X

Sitting in the escape shuttle holding on to a sobbing Human boy, Arina is praying to the Goddess to keep them all safe. There were two shuttles launched when the Reapers arrived on Tuchanka and shots were fired from the planet's defense cannons to clear a path, but only one ship carrying the children off of Tuchanka made it. The explosion rocked the ship that Arina and the twelve younger children were on and caused them all to panic. Everyone had already been on edge but when the ship carrying their friends was destroyed the worst thoughts imaginable went through everyone's mind. Were they next to die or did their parents and those that had taken care of them over the years been hurt or worse?

"Are we going to be okay." Aiden asks the Asari child who is trying to be brave just like her mother taught her.

"Yes, I think we will be." Arina answers, smiling down at the boy who lays his head back down in her lap. He seems to be calm as they all do until a Quarian child begins to panic.

"How do you know? The others who were supposed to be safe are dead and so are our parents too!" The Quarian child yells and causes another stir among the other kids.

He begins to struggle for breath and Arina is quickly by his side trying to help him. Cril, had arrived on Tuchanka with a hand full of mixed race refugees a month after Tali and the rest of the Normandy crew made it to the Krogan homeworld.

The Quarian Admiral, along with Garrus took him in and have taken care of the boy since. His suit had been damaged before he arrived and as a result he suffered from multiple infections. Normally his suit would be repaired easily but Tali and Cril are the last of their kind so suit and medical supplies have been limited.

His suit was fixed temporarily, but he was forced to suffer from a slight infection for the rest of his days until the proper medicine could be found. Tali and Garrus had about five other children that they took care of but Cril needed their attention at a constant. Arina was made aware of this by the Quarian Admiral each time they practiced the escape drill so she knows what needs to be done in times like these. The infection he suffers from acts like a form of Asthma, but using an inhaler isn't an option; calming him down and getting his breathing to a normal rate is the only thing Arina can do.

"We will be alright Cril, I promise." Arina says with a smile.

In times such as these the younger Asari always thinks back to her mother's stories she would tell her. They were tales about how she would handle situations like this after Shepard had found her on Therum. Apparently Arina's sire was very injury prone and Liara seemed to always have to patch her Human parent up.

"How do you know?" The young Quarian asks in between deep shaky breaths.

"We were all supposed to be safe but..."

"But bad things happen Cril." Arina interrupts, hoping the young Quarian begins to calm down. "You know this, our parents knew this, and it is why we trained for this day for years. We are at war right now and we knew this day would come and people may get hurt." She pauses for a moment to compose herself so not to show any signs of sadness or fear to the young Quarian.

"It sucks, I know but all we can do is mourn those that have been lost, and worry about our parents as well as our survival." The Asari's expression softens so Cril sees the truth in her words.

She has too many children to worry about that are already frightened and unfortunately for the twenty five year old Asari she is the eldest and responsible for them all. She is barely able to hold it together but she finds strength in knowing that her parents will find her, eventually. Seeing the Quarian nod slightly causes Arina to smile and the boy seems to relax a little more. The younger Asari always has a smile on her face no matter the circumstance. Her demeanor has always been infectious and positive. It is the reason why so many are drawn to her. She always makes everyone else's day a little better just by looking at her and at this moment she cannot be anything else but her normal self.

"Where do you think we will land?" Aiden asks after Arina sits back down and he lays his head in her lap.

"I'm not sure." She answers while looking out of the window of their ship.

All she sees is the darkness of space, but it is comforting since no Reapers are visible. Looking back down to the young Human boy with the deep blue eyes she continues.

"But what I do know is that wherever we land it will be our home just like Tuchanka was." Aiden sits back up and looks intently at the Asari, while hanging on to her every word.

"We will make it our own." She says again staring back at the boy while caressing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Fight our own fight, just like our parents did, and continue to survive so we can win this war...so we can see them again."

"You really think we will?" Aiden asks the question that is on everyone's mind. "See them again and win the war?"

"I do." Arina says with confidence. "The stories my mother has told me about who my sire is forces me to believe that we have a chance, that we will survive...that we will see them again." Arina looks back out to see where their ship is headed and takes a deep breath. A single tear forms at the corner of her eye while she thinks about her mother and she can only hope that the promises that she just made come true, and her family finds them all quickly.

X

X

X

X

Looking at the slight rise and fall of her lover's chest, Miranda closes her eyes and silently thanks Liara for helping Jack. She is relieved that there was only some minor bruising on her throat and nothing more serious. Opening her eyes she looks towards the Asari who is next to Shepard's bed, holding her hand and looks to be silently praying to her Goddess. Lawson nods in appreciation but quickly looks away as questions begin to run through her mind. Mainly what the hell happened that day?

"I tried to fire the weapon, Miranda." The ex-Cerberus operative quickly looks back up at the Commander confused as to how she knew her thoughts.

"I was given, choices." The last word is said with contempt.

"I swear I thought I was hallucinating..." She says with a smile. "but some little computer generated brat told me I could try to control them, mix organics and synthetics together, or destroy them, but nothing would have worked, or so I thought."

"So what happened, why wasn't destroying them an option?" Chakwas asks while tending to her patients. She'd always had a soft spot for the Commander and knows that Shepard keeps everything bottled up. She rarely, willingly reveals anything so she wants to keep Kerry as comfortable with the topic as she can, and not seem like she is accusing her of anything.

Shepard sits up on the examination table, lowers her gaze to the floor, and allows her legs to hang off of the side. Karin had initially thought that she was going to try and leave the room but once again Kerry Shepard surprises her.

"Destroy was always the only option, but." The first Human spectre pauses to think about that time. Out of all of the choices she has made over her career and in her life, none of them have haunted her as much as this one.

"But that little star 'shit' told me that the crucible was damaged and choosing destroy would have killed everyone." She finishes and shakes her head in disgust. "The Crucible used the relays and would have went through each system and killed everything. I knew there had to be another way."

"What about the other two options?" Miranda is trying not to sound like she is accusing her but oddly enough Shepard doesn't seem to mind.

Lawson feels horrible that her friend had to endure any of this. To have the fate of the galaxy resting on a choice you may or may not make is too much for one person to bear.

"I could have controlled them, but how long would that have lasted?" Shepard looks at Miranda and shrugs her shoulders.

"I felt like my subconscious would have eventually mirrored their thoughts and there was too much of a chance that the Reapers would have returned. Maybe not this cycle but I believe they would have come back, and this cycle needs to end now!" Shepard hops off of the bed and begins to pace back and forth.

Control may have only been a temporary solution but the more she thinks about it at the more she realizes that if she would have made that decision then everyone who has died since that time would still be here. As Tali walks into the Med-bay followed by Garrus, Shepard's guilt grows that much more.

"I agree with you Commander." Miranda begins. "There was no guarantee that it would have worked."

"Yes but so many were lost because I couldn't make a fucking decision on the Crucible, and now the Quarians and Gets are gone!" She never thought that she would be ashamed but the Commander has yet to even look at her Quarian sister much less say anything to her. Shepard caused the mass genocide of two entire species, and she doesn't expect Tali to ever forgive her.

"You could not have known what would or would not have happened no matter what decision you made." Tali finally speaks to her. The Quarian knew this would be hard to see Shepard again. For a long time Tali held a grudge but she soon realized that the Reapers were to blame for everything.

"I'm just glad to see you here so we can finish this." Tali says hugging her. Shepard knew what had happened to her people as soon as they went through the relay and has been dreading this moment and what Tali may say to her. Hearing her words seem to cause her to relax and be less agitated, and nods her head in appreciation.

"And the last?" Chakwas asks but turns her attention to Liara. The Asari has already heard the entire story of that day, and probably more than anyone else will ever hear. She is honored to share such intimate details of each others lives but there are some things she wishes her lover did no have to go through, and this is one of them.

"Synthesis." Shepard shakes her head in disbelief. "Apparently the Reapers came to harvest us because we cannot coexist with synthetics. It makes no sense but if I chose Synthesis and we all combined with one another then we could live in blissful harmony." Shepard says sarcastically.

"For fuck sake, organics can't live with other organics." Kerry is getting more and more agitated the more she rehashes that time.

"We've been killing each other for centuries so it wasn't going to get any fucking better! We were still going to have problems so what the hell were they thinking?!" Shepard has now moved to the desk in the medical bay so she can face away from everyone. Placing both of her hands on the desk she lowers her head closes her eyes and finishes.

"Why give me that goddamn choice when all it would have done is taken away who we were? What were they trying to do, create a master race?" She slams her fists into the metal table which causes everyone to jump. Even Jack wakes up and is now fully paying attention.

"Why did I have to make that choice?!" Shepard screams as she picks up the desk and flips it over.

She turns around to see a very concerned crew looking back at her which causes her expression to soften and tears start to form at the corner of her eyes. She turns away from her crew so they don't think she is week but as soon as Liara is by her side her emotions get the better of her and in an instant Shepard falls into her arms and begins to sob uncontrollably. She continues to ask why it had to be her while the rest of her crew looks on in sympathy. They've never seen the Commander like this, but they understand. None of them can imagine having the responsibility of making a choice of such magnitude alone, and are fully aware that Shepard was just going off of what she believed to be the best choice at the time. Some of them had agreed with what Jack had said initially but not so much now. Hearing what she has to say next rids everyone of their doubts to include Jack.

"I was going to pick destroy after you all left and sabotage the relays." Shepard says after she looks into Liaras eyes and nods that she is okay.

"But I never got that chance. The majority of the Reapers were fighting on Earth and Hackett and I figured that if something wasn't right that I'd give the order to fall back, blow up the relay, and fire the crucible. But I think the Reapers found out somehow." Shepard continues to tell everyone there what had happened after she refused all of the options given and ordered everyone to leave the system.

She tells them all how she watched all of the ships begin to leave the system. One by one they all fell back and a sense of peace came over her as she realized that this was it, and her friends would be safe. She continues to say that she was about to detonate the relay when something caught her eye; it was a ship.

One small ship sitting idle, refusing to leave the system. Shepard knew right away that it was the Normandy, and it brought a smile to her face that her crew would be difficult to the end. That none of them were willing to leave their Commander behind to face this alone and at that moment she could not have been prouder.

Shepard takes Liara's hand in her own and continues on telling them that she was about to hail her ship to say one last thing when there was Comm traffic indicating what happened to the Geth and Quarian ships. An explosion happens immediately after, and she remembers nothing until she woke up months later.

"I woke up on Earth in some makeshift hospital six months later completely healed." Shepard is staring off in the distance while her memories of that time replay.

"I was the only one there and you know me." She laughs a little and smiles towards Chakwas and Liara.

"I hate hospitals so I left." She feels a blue hand squeeze her own and continues. "Didn't get very far before I was found and given my ultimatum.” Kerry cringes a little due to how painful these memories are.

“Apparently the Leviathans are a little upset that I lied when I told them about the crucible, or they think I did, and that's all that matters." Shepard closes her eyes, lowers her head and runs her hands through her hair, pulling a little in frustration.

This is the most she has spoken about herself to anyone other than Liara and she is becoming uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. Being aware of her lover’s moods, Liara decides a change of subject would be best.

“Well I hope I can speak for everyone when I say we are just glad you're alive and here.” Liara runs her hand through her lover’s hair. Normally Shepard would be uncomfortable with public displays of affection but the Asari hasn't been able to do this for a long time and has missed it; they both have.

“I'm sure.” Shepard scoffs. “Especially since I brought the ‘Angels of death’ with me.”

“Shepard what happened when you were gone for those two years?” Liara asks, ignoring the stubborn remark. “Or the six months you were incarcerated?”

“You were all able to live your own lives.” Shepard retorts while focusing on a spot on the floor.

“Do you honestly believe that Commander?” Chakwas asks. “When you found each of us were we better off?” The only response Chakwas gets is a slight shake of the head from the first human Spectre.

“Thats right, we were all living a life but it wasn't ours. You brought us together during the hunt for Saren, and made us a family. We've gained more members along the way." Chakwas gestures to Vega. "But each time our leader isn’t with us a big part of us is missing. It's been the same since being here. We have been missing a big part, and it was you.” The doctor can tell that her honest and heartfelt words are making Shepard uncomfortable but she doesn’t care, Shepard needs to hear this.

“We are better as a group with you leading us Commander.” These last words brings a smile to Shepard, and she looks up and addresses her crew.

Shepard ponders the words just spoken to her for a moment, walks over to Jack and offers an apology. In return she receives the middle finger and a smile from the Human biotic and turns back to address her crew. 

“Well if we are doing this we need to move, but first we need a pilot since somebody just shot my last one.” Kerry looks at Garrus who is smiling, and shakes her head.

“Vega, go grab whatever hole Joker is in and bring him here now. The rest of you report to your stations and I want wheels up in twenty. This ship is similar to the SR-2 so you should have no problems acclimating.” She is met with affirmatives, salutes and an Aye Aye skipper as the crew falls out like they have so many times before.

It brings a smile to Shepard to think that even after all this time the crew can still run like a well oiled machine. As the last of the crew leaves the med-bay Liara comes up behind her and takes Shepard’s hand in her own. It gives the lover’s a brief moment of privacy before they can begin their duties. They have done this countless times before and it is almost as if the decades apart have not passed between them. They are performing the same ritual they always have since they told one another how they felt while chasing after Saren.

After Tali leaves they turn to one another, briefly looking into each other's eyes but Shepard quickly looks away. She's not sure what to do and still feels like she has lost the right to even be alone in the room with the Asari, much less hold her hand.

“Goddess I've missed you.” Two fingers lift her chin and her gaze soon focuses on the most beautiful site she has seen in a long time.

A blue hand caresses her cheek then moves to her hair and finally the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss. An incredible feeling flows throughout the Human as Liara's lips and body press against her own. Hands run over each other to try relearn one another and soon Shepard has the Asari pinned up against the wall near the control panel for the door.

"And I you.” Kerry says breathing heavily while she pauses to look into her lover's eyes.

Liara leans in to reclaim her Humans lips then tilts her head up a little and feels Shepard’s lips on her neck. She hears a moan of pleasure come from the Asari when she begins to nip at the sensitive skin. Blue legs wrap around her waist and Shepard supports the Asari in her arms. The door to the med-bay closes, the lights turn off and Shepard carries her lover to a bed in the back of the room. The sensations each of them are experiencing are incredible and they both feel like they could burst at anytime. Shepard places Liara down on the bed, grabs the waist of her pants to pull them off, kneels down when someone rather loudly clears their throat from behind.

“Do you mind taking this to your quarters Commander?”

“Jesus Christ Chakwas!” Shepard nearly screams as her heart rate doubles and face darkens from embarrassment.

“I thought I said report to your station?!”

“I, am.” Chakwas says while raising her brow, eyes wide, waiting for the Commander to realize where they are.

Shepard puts her face in her hands after the blood rushes back to brain and she catches on. She turns around and picks up an extremely flustered and embarrassed Asari and quickly leaves for her cabin. As she walks to the door she gives one final order.

“Tell Garrus that once our pilot arrives to set a course for Earth.”

“Yes Commander.” Chakwas says with a smile, happy that the two lovers have found each other again, but happier that they left.

She closes the door and quickly locks it so no more surprise disturbances happen and she can do a quick inventory when she hears Jack complain from the back of the room.

“Awe common doc, you ruined the show.” She moves to the human biotics bed, checks her vitals and administers a sedative while thinking about Shepard’s last expression while giving her final order.

She has seen that look on the Commander before while she was issuing orders. It means that they are going after someone who has hurt her or her crew in the past and it won't be pretty, but it also means that this war may be coming to an end.

“Why are we going there love.” Liara asks as they quickly move through the new ship they are going to call home. She is enjoying the closeness, and is relieved that they are both feeling better. The Asari’s strength has comeback and more importantly she has finally turned back to her normal shade of blue. Even still she will have a problem looking at Chakwas for a while.

“There's an old friend we need to pay a visit to one last time…” Shepard leans in and kisses her lover and then pulls away as she carries Liara through the threshold of their quarters.

“And then we finish this.”


	8. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to thank everyone who is still supporting this. I know it has been way to long between posts but real life, fallout 4 and the fact that I was having doubts about what direction to go with this story got in my way. As always please enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Somewhere in space** **;**

"Goddess, Shepard!" Liara cries out her lover's name as she peaks.

"Yes." She says breathlessly, throwing her head back and grasping at the sheets as the intense feelings of pleasure flow throughout her body.

The Asari's darkened eyes close and she prays that this moment will never end and her thoughts are soon answered when she feels Kerry peak and the sensations she's been feeling continue. Her fingers tighten their grip and her mouth opens to cry out as she nearly lifts off of the bed when her lover crashes over as well. With their minds still joined in the meld, Liara and Shepard both revel at the fact that each time that they've been together since their reunion has been better than the last, and now is no different. The Asari looks up to the ceiling of the cabin to look out at the passing darkness of space; brief flickers of light catch her eye as they pass and she smiles at the fact that they are together again and able to make these memories. For a moment though, she is brought back to the night before the fight at Cronos station, and then to take back earth, and how she wishes they could have all just left and found a dark corner of the galaxy to live out their lives in. She knows it wasn't an option then, just as it isn't now, but it is still nice to dream.

She closes her eyes and smiles a satisfied smile as her erratic breathing returns to normal and she slowly starts to come down. She wraps her arms around her Human to pull Shepard in closer after the Commander kisses her way up from in between parted legs, feeling Shepard smiling when the muscles in Liara's stomach twitch from the contact and light puffs of air; the Human knowing it's a sensitive spot on the Asari. 

Liara's need to feel more of Shepard's body is overwhelming as the aftereffects of their lovemaking continue. She is trying to prolong these feelings while still in the meld by keeping as much contact with Kerry as possible, but as amazing as all of this has been, Liara's fears soon return. Her thoughts that this is all just a dream or the Asari afterlife are all that she can think about. She needs that reassurance that everything she is experiencing right now is not all just an illusion and she will lose it once this is over.

Liara presses her lips against the Commanders while the incredible sensations that are flowing throughout her body slowly subside, in desperate need of confirmation that Kerry is, and will always be, here. She pulls away as the need for air becomes strong and her now blue eyes look into green, to see the woman she loves staring back at her with her own satisfied loving expression. Liara lets out a sigh and gives thanks while her eyes search her lover's unchanged features, running her fingers through the Humans silky hair, letting the Prothean expert know that this is not just a dream. The Asari silently prays to the Goddess in thanks that this is, in fact, real, and they truly have been reunited even though she looks younger than when they first met all those years ago on Therum. She does this after every meld, or each time they wake up in each other's arms, and she doubts that she will stop even after their enemies have been defeated, and they can live in peace.

"I have a hard time believing it myself, but it is real." Shepard leans her forehead on Liara's as she lays on top of the Asari, and covers them both from the slight chill in the room. She feels her nod in agreement but knows that Liara will always think this way. This is the third time that they have been reunited after tragedy has struck, and it is only a matter of time before their chances at a happy ending run out.

These are Liara's thoughts anyway, and Shepard supposes that she will think this way as well since they are linked so closely together and can see and feel each other's emotions and fears in the meld. She also knows that the Asari can sense all of her own worries since their survival is on both of their minds especially since they are serving someone who is more dangerous than the Reapers. And even though they have been successful in defeating them, time is running out.

Years have passed since Shepard and Liara's reunion on Tuchanka, and they have been able to clear all of the remaining Reaper forces out of each system that they travel through on their way back to Earth with the Leviathans help. Now they are near the end of their fight and only a small group, to include Harbinger are left. Soon he and the rest of Reapers will be defeated, Shepard all but guarantees it, but then a new enemy will take their place. One that has helped them destroy those that came from deep space to harvest them. They nearly succeeded if not for the Leviathans giving Shepard the capability to kill the Reapers, but now the Leviathans want Shepard and everyone else to serve them after their mission is completed. No one is sure why the Leviathans are infatuated with Shepard but it is probably the same reason why the Reapers were; she is a threat, but valuable. Plans to kill the Leviathans have been discussed and forgotten since nothing the former crew of the Normandy can think of will work, or it is too dangerous to discuss. Shepard and everyone else's lives depend on them finding a way to rid the galaxy of the Apex race though, or they risk serving them for eternity. Even with that said, the N7 graduate's only focus right now is on the two Asari that she loves more than anything else, even if she has never met one of them.

"Show me what she looks like again?" Shepard sounds like she is nearly pleading and it hurts Liara that she has to do this just to see a glimpse of their daughter. "Please..."

The first time Kerry had asked Liara to show her a vision of their daughter was after a year had passed and the two lovers had since reconnected. Even with the show that they put on for Jack and Chakwas in the med-bay, the two decided to take it slow even though they both were in desperate need of each other. It only took a short while with Shepard enjoying being able to court Liara, and fall for her all over again, but worth it. In the beginning, they would just sit together and talk for hours on end, similar to how they were while on the hunt for Saren, but soon they rekindled their relationship, and Shepard's curiosity and guilt about not knowing her daughter overtook any danger her knowledge may pose.

"Are you sure?" Naturally, Liara is always hesitant since the Leviathan could read all of their thoughts, especially the Commanders, and use them to hurt her.

The Asari felt horrible about telling her no the first few times she asked since it was always a risk due to Shepard having an idea as to where the children were located, but their safety was important. Shepard knew and understood the risk and always forced a smile, brushing off any apology Liara would give, but the Asari knew she was hurting. After hearing the desperation in her lover's voice too many times, Liara soon agreed to show her but only after strengthening her mind against unwanted intrusion. The Asari taught Kerry how to hide anything that she didn't want the Leviathans to see, but knew that it was only temporary if they wanted to force it from her.

"I am." Shepard caresses Liara's cheek, the pad of her thumb gently touching her skin as she looks deeply into her blue eyes. The Commander has always been fascinated by them, but even more so now since they were apart for so long.

"I know it's a risk but I need this almost as much as I need you. It's what keeps me going...what pushes me to fight." Shepard never lets herself become vulnerable in front of anyone except for Liara, and the Prothean expert loves her that much more because of that fact. It shows the trust that the Commander has in her and she cherishes it each day that they are together.

Liara smiles back after the heartfelt words and has to try and fight back the tears that are threatening to fall. To know that this woman still has any fight left in her even after everything that she has been through is a miracle in it self. To know that she and Arina are the reason that Shepard will never quit means that much more. She believes her words now that she is the reason why Shepard still fights just like she believed her during the chase for Saren and when Shepard's said that she will always come back while after the Collectors, and finally when the Reapers first arrived. The Asari places another kiss on her Humans lips, and runs fingers through her hair as the meld begins and visions of their daughter come into focus.

"She gives us both hope that there will be a tomorrow." Liara misses her daughter terribly and hopes that she will receive word of her survival.

"I imagine that it is the same for those that receive your beacons that you send out." It took a while to perfect, but it soon became easy to send out each beacon without it being detected. With some upgrades they are now able to track where they go, and who opens them with the guidance system and audio/video recorder that Tali installed, and now it is just a matter of waiting to see who activates the beacons first.

"You've given them hope and a reason to hold on, to fight back..." Shepard words trail off as Blue lips meet her own and a vision of an infant Asari comes to the forefront of both of their minds. The vision is quick, and never different than the times before but it is all either or them need to get by; for now.

**Illium; 2235**

A dull ache, muffled words, along with a cold sensation throughout her body are replaced with reprieve from the cold, recognizable voices, and a pain so severe running through her leg that it causes Arina to sit up and scream.

"Fuck..." A hand covers her mouth instantly and the voice from the man she loves is what she focuses on as he tells her to try and breath through the pain, and there are Reapers everywhere. She seems to calm down a little the more she focuses on the Human that is holding her in his arms, and soon all of the tension drains from her. Aiden's scent is more prominent in this position, sitting in his lap with his hand on the side of her face, cheek pressed against her own and warm, nearly intoxicating breath blowing across her skin while he helps her deal with the pain from her wound. She turns to look at him in the eyes that she has lost herself in countless times before and smiles a warm smile. She isn't sure if it is the relief that the both of them are okay or not, but she does not want to move from this spot.

"You're going to be okay, Arina." Aiden looks over the Asari with relief, yet still slightly worried about her injuries. He had watched as her body slammed into the wall behind her and then the ceiling collapse on top of her as the red beam cut through the roof above them. He had tried to get to her but was thrown back after an explosion knocked the rest of them off of their feet as well. After Tori found him he frantically searched for his lover and was instantly relieved when she was found, but her inability to walk on her own is concerning.

"You rescued me." She states and smiles up at him as her eyes try to focus on her lover and their surroundings. What she says confuses him a little as he looks her over and caresses her cheek, wiping away some dirt from her soft skin.

"I'll always rescue you." He says matter-of-factly, then continues. "I just hope this will be the last time I have to for a while..." The Human's lips are met with that of his lovers and a small moan escapes both of them.

"This really isn't the time." Tori interrupts the two and they pull away to see an incredulous look from their human friend. It seems that no matter what is going on around them, eating, drinking, breathing, a party, or even a war that could end in mass galactic genocide, it's a perfect time for these two to make out.

"I apologize Tori." Arina says after her color returns to its normal shade of blue. "I am just happy that Aiden is alright." 

"Well don't count your eggs before they're hatched, Blue. We still have to get out of this mess." Tori's eyes focus from the two sitting in front of her as she moves out of cover to look for any signs of movement, leaving a very confused Asari to ask what are eggs and why are they going to count them.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to see if there is any place else we can move to. This isn't the best place to hide out in."

"Has anyone detected us as of yet?" Arina asks while trying to sit up and apply pressure to her injured leg.

"No, but it is only a matter of time even though this place is intact." Aiden says while looking around the seemingly untouched apartment and then to Tori.

"You see anything Vega?"

"There is something distracting the Reapers but I don't know what or who it is and how long it will last." The Human weapons expert tries to wipe away the build up of dirt on the glass to watch what looks to be a battle off in the distance. She is curious as to who is out there that seems to have serious fire power and giving the Reapers a run for their money. She knows that there could have been others on the planet along with them over the years that they may not have come across, but not this close to where their base was.

"We may have to try and make a run for it if that firefight gets too close but..." Her words trail off as she looks over her shoulder at her injured counterparts, and realizes that they may be stuck here. 

After the explosion and the Reaper beam ripped through the place they had called home for the last twenty five years, Aiden was found by Tori after she assisted Duncan and the Prothean back to their feet. They frantically searched for Arina soon after as well as any other survivors but only found the Quarian, Krill and the Human named Brian as well as the unconscious Asari. Tori shakes her head while she looks around to see if they had been followed and realizes that there is only a handful of the "original twelve" left and the twenty more that had arrived over the years were now gone in one fell swoop. Then to top it all off at the fact that only two can even fight, and they have found themselves a little screwed.

"Shit." Tori exclaims as she sighs in frustration while thinking of their situation. She turns to look back over everyone in the room to asses what everyone needs just in case they do have to leave, her dark eyes looking for some sign of hope.

Duncan has a wound in his abdomen that he is refusing treatment for, saying that Arina's life is more important while nothing they treat the Prothean with seems to help. He is able to walk, but one arm is immobile but either way his attention seems to be on the artifact's that are strewn about, in what looks to be an old apartment that they have found themselves in. It was the closest standing building available to them while they tried to avoid the Reapers, and has been their cover for the past few hours. It isn't the best area to hide in, Tori had strategized, since they are visible to the outside with the room being nearly all windows, but the windows are somehow intact and they have yet to be spotted. Top it all off with her discovery of a very well hidden weapons and food cache, as well as a bed for Arina to rest in and this place is perfect for the time being. Seeing the newcomer to the group standing out in the open casues her to purse her lips in frustration since he may be what gives them all away. 

"Hey...whatever the hell your name is. Prothean!" Tori looks to try and get Javiks attention.

"It's Javik, Human. You'd be wise to learn it." His voice is laced with even more irritation than normal.

"And you'd be wise to get your dumb ass down..." She mimics his voice and mannerisms, not backing down. "Or get it shot the hell off, you moron." 

She is met with his multiple eyes glaring back at her and soon his attention is again on the relic in front of him, but he is at least kneeling down.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Arina asks through labored breaths as she waits for the affects of the medi-gel to kick in while moving up along side the last remaining Prothean. 

"Something familiar to my people." From what Arina remembers of Javik, his answers are normally always short and precise, with no room left for explanation since he doesn't seem fit to give one, but this time is different.

"I have not seen Ilos in many ages." He says as he looks at an image of the lost planet. "It was supposed to be a sanctuary for us so we could wait out the Reaper invasion but...it turned into a massacre." His words trail off as he becomes lost in thought. His memories are of a time when his people were alive and free; a time before the Reapers.

He takes a deep breath and sighs a little as those memories move forward to when the decision was made to wait out the invasion and how hopeful they all were. His last thoughts before he entered the stasis pod was of a world where his people survived and they'd be able to help prepare for the next cycle. What he woke up to was far worse than he could have imagined as his people are now gone and he is in the same fight only with the primitive species of his time.

"What's this?" The Asari interrupts his thoughts and he moves over to where she is standing, staring at a burnt piece of armor.

"N7." She reads after kneeling down and wiping away the build up of dirt from the chest piece. She misses the slight smile from the Prothean next to her as his intuition as to who had resided here during prior years is proven correct. The scent had slowly faded over time but it was still recognizable and it only took this discovery of Shepard's armor and numerous Prothean relics for him to know where they are.

"My Sire was an N7." The Asari says sadly as she stands up with the badly damaged armor to take a closer look, but nearly drops it when she hears what Javik says next.

"Your Sire wore that armor, Asari." Javik's words are a comfort but confusing all at the same time.

"How is that possible?" Disbelief etched on her face as she looks from the Prothean to the armor. She then sees how damaged the armor is and remembers a story that her mother and everyone else who knew Shepard had told her.

How she had just defeated Saren and kept the Reapers in deep space so they could plan a way of defeating them when they finally came. How the Commanders words were thought to be nothing more then ramblings and she was sent out on a mission to go after the Geth. How her ship was attacked and she was unable to escape with her mother and the rest of the crew, apparently dying but soon found and revived. She can nearly see the pain in her mothers eyes when she was telling the story as well as how much everyone else who was there had been affected. They all lost something that day but were given a miracle just the same.

"She is stronger than anyone I have ever come across." Javik says with a nod of his head. "For a primitive species." Arina laughs through her sob of sorrow, but the tears running down her cheek are of relief that there is still hope and that her mother is truly out there.

That relief is made even more present when Aiden puts his arm around her and looks at what she has in her hand.

"My sire really was here?" Arina asks the one question that was interrupted but sees the Prothean shake his head a little.

"Not was Arina," Javik says, and the Asari can swear that he is smiling when he finishes. "she is here."

"Get down!" A voice is heard as glass shatters all around them when a red beam cuts through their shelter.

Gunfire erupts from all over and everyone tries to find some sort of cover from the onslaught. Arina is pushed down to the floor by the Prothean, with the armor still in hand, while he fires at the oncoming enemy. For a moment, all of the young Asaris thoughts are on what was just said to her, the aged and damaged N7 armor that she is holding, and the fact that her parents could still be alive even after fifty years of fighting the Reapers. While her mind wanders and everyone else scrambles for cover she somehow misses the Reaper landing next to them, readying its weapon to kill the last remaining children of Tuchanka; and with it, the galaxies hope at victory.   

**Earth 2215;**

Once a thriving planet that had been home to billions of Humans before the war is now marred by death, destruction, and a nearly unrecognizable planet. The sight before everyone's eyes while watching from the main deck is disturbing, but not uncommon. It has taken Shepard and her crew over five years to get here from Tuchanka to where it all started, and each planet that was once habitable that they've come across along the way has looked the same as Earth does now. Only this time there are fewer survivors then before.

Before the Commander made it to the Krogan homeworld, she and her crew had gone to each planet while making their way to Tuchanka in order to help refugees or kill the remaining Reapers they found. It took decades to accomplish, especially without the use of the relays, and eventually, Shepard became numb to the sight of each planet that was once filled with life and color, only to be diminished to death and darkness. But here, now, is the hardest to see and a wave of emotion has hit the first Human Spectre hard, but she has the support of everyone around her, but more importantly, Liara.

"Goddess Shepard." The Asari exclaims as blue eyes look out at the scenery before her.

"Remind you of anyplace, Commander?" Joker asks his ill-timed question from over his shoulder while he tries to navigate the new, yet familiar ship, around the debris. Joker smiles a little at how easy it has been to get back in the seat of a familiar ship. It's almost like Shepard and the Leviathans had him in mind when they built it. He definitely feels at home since Garrus dragged him out of his alcohol-induced hole even though he misses his co-pilot terribly, but out here trying to save the galaxy is where they all belong.

"It sure does." Shepard answers while looking at the pieces of every ship floating lifelessly, from Human to Reaper and every other race in between. Seeing this place again brings back memories for each of the crew, especially the first human spectre and her Asari standing next to her. 

"I still remember the last time we were here. The day I thought I'd lost you." Liara lets out a long shaky sigh as thoughts that were long ago forgotten return to the forefront of her mind. She knew that this was going to be difficult, but being comforted by Shepard's hand intertwining with her own and squeezing a little helps with her anxiety, but not everyone is as lucky.

"I never thought I'd see Earth again," Ash exclaims. "Not much left though." Her voice wavers slightly while thinking of all of the people who were killed or turned into husks; people she was supposed to protect, people that included her family. Faces of the dead haunt her every waking moment since she believes that there could have been more that she could have done, but the worst is when those faces come together to make one. One that she misses most of all and hopes that she is safe and not another casualty that she was too slow to save; her daughter Tori. Williams is shaken from her dark thoughts by a strong hand squeezing her shoulder and she places her own on top and smiles at James in appreciation. 

"I just wish that we could have done more." Ash turns back to look at her former homeworld, and sighs. She is about to ask what the next step is when she is interrupted.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Miranda's voice echoes over the Comm, which causes Williams to roll her eyes. The Ex-Cerberus operative is overseeing everything from the ships CIC and is about to send out a probe in order to try and scan for life. Never one to be sentimental, and still reeling from her sister's death, Miranda concentrates on the screen in front of her until a hand smacks across her ass, causing her to yelp a little.

"Must you?" Lawson scolds Jack, as her head snaps up towards the Human biotic, her face contorted in a cross between pain and annoyance. "I have to concentrate." Miranda turns back to the screen while Jack leans on the rail next to her lover facing the opposite direction.

"Yes, I must," Jack says mockingly in Lawson's accent. "You're always a better fuck when you're pissed." Jacks says with a suggestive grin, which grows after Lawson scoffs at her brazen vocabulary. 

"Besides, you need to relax. This was home for most of the crew and a lot has happened since the last time we were all here." Jack has never been one to care about anyone else with the exception of Miranda and Shepard, but the rest of the crew seems to care about her, especially after she was attacked by the Leviathan on Tuchanka, so she is giving the hole feelings bullshit a chance. Even before that, she learned what it was like to rely on each other while fighting for survival on the Krogan homeworld; something she's never had to do before. The problem is now that she has decided to open up, Miranda is closing everyone out. 

"I don't need this right now so could you please not bother me, go make yourself useful!" Miranda snaps back like she normally has since her sister was killed on Tuchanka. Jack has tried to be there for her over the last few years, but Lawson has kept her at arm's length when it comes to discussing much of anything, especially Oriana.

"Whatever cheerleader." Jack storms off while calling her a nickname that she hasn't used in years, hoping to get some sort of reaction, but there isn't any. The Human biotic sighs and shakes her head while making her way to the main deck of their ship they've all called home for the last few years. 

Jack has never been one to be cooped up in a tin can for too long, but being on a ship again is a nice change of scenery from the wastelands of Tuchanka. She'd never openly admitted it but Jack has enjoyed the last few years fighting alongside some of the crew from the Sr2, and as always, Shepard makes everyone feel like they belong, but there is still a void that was left on the Krogan homeworld. Sending the children away and not knowing if they are alright has been one of the hardest things that Jack has had to deal with, and as she comes up behind the Commander to stand next to her, she looks over at the one person that she knows that can reunite them all in the end.

"Sending out the probe now." Lawson's voice breaks everyone's thoughts as a probe is sent to the planet's surface.

"Dammit." Miranda sighs when the results come back to her monitor and reveal the same as every other planet.

"Just as we expected Commander. It's crawling with Reaper forces." The probes were sent out to scan for signs of life before landing on each planet to see if a rescue attempt needed to be made. Shepard and her crew initially thought that they were successful when the readings came back with signs of life, but when they made their way closer to each planet is when they realized that the life forms they discovered were not of the planets original occupants, but Reapers.

"Copy that!" Since they have started their quest to find survivors and eliminate the Reapers, Shepard and her original team have come to accept that these are going to be the results, and there is nothing that they can do about it with one exception, Tali.

"Permission to lead the ground team!" The quarian who is thought to be the last of her kind has made it her mission to find as many survivors on each planet as she can. The Commander understands her friends need to try and find as many of her people that may be out there, but sometimes the risk is too much.

"I can't risk it," Shepard says after a moment, shaking her head. She looks toward the Quarian, whose body language is giving off every indication of how she feels. "I'm sorry Tali, but there are too many Reaper forces down there to allow a search and rescue team to go exploring." She places a hand on Tali's shoulder who nods in understanding, and looks at Garrus who does the same.

"Besides, when I left here two decades ago I made sure that I took as many survivors as I could find." Kerry looks back at the sight of the former Human planet and sighs while remembering how many lives she tried to save but failed. How badly she wanted to go back and take everyone with her but the Leviathan's weren't interested in rescuing people as much as they were getting their revenge. Now they are back and faces that she desperately tried to save have been running through her thoughts when all she wants to think about is killing Harbinger.

The Reaper has been reported here for the last few years, seemingly dormant and possibly making repairs from its last battle with Shepard. She had just been given new ships and crews to fill them, as the Leviathan's explained their plan of vengeance and then rebuilding the galaxy with them leading the way. Shepard was only interested in killing every Reaper on Earth that she could, and then going out into the galaxy to finish the fight. Once she realized that she could take out any Reaper with the help of her new friends is when she went after Harbinger but he escaped, but not before he killed thousands of people in an instant. Now she wishes that she tried to help evacuate Earth beforehand and possibly saved more people but that is another burden that she will have to live with.

"We will find survivors Tali. I promise." The first human Spectre tries to lift her friend's spirits but they have been on a five-year mission that has only been successful in rescuing one Turian and an Asari who are slowly recovering from their injuries. There were more that had been discovered but they died from their injuries as Chakwas was limited to how much Medi-gel she could use before running dangerously low.

Shepard shakes her head in frustration as the thought of not having a large enough population to sustain life in the galaxy after this flows through her mind. They had only found about a hundred people when Shepard first left Earth and sent them to Tuchanka and all of those refugees are now dead. So now Shepard is having a hard time believing her own words and the conversation that she just had with Liara in their cabin runs through her mind.

"I just remember how bad all of the fighting was when we were on the ground. How everyone came together and held out hope that we would win, no matter the cost. You all stood by me. At least that's how it starts, but then it went silent and I realized that there was no one left to fight, and I was alone. That no matter how many I save they all die in the end."

Her nightmares had returned the closer they got to Earth and Liara tried to help by melding but Shepard did not want her to see what she went through or how guilty she feels for not succeeding in firing the Crucible. That she'd be alone at the end and there would be no one left to help is her greatest fear while what Javik had said as she stands alone amongst the souls of the billions that have died. This leads to memories from the day that she woke up alone in a makeshift hospital six months after the crucible was destroyed, and how it reminded her of waking up on Lazarus station except it was quieter. She told Liara all about the first thing she remembered from that time, is how quiet it was but when the realization as to why set in, and that she may be the last person alive is when she began to wonder why she was saved.

"There is a reason, and they know it just as we all do." Liara had told Shepard while running her fingers through the Humans hair and looking deeply into her eyes.

"We would not be here if it wasn't for you." Liara kissed her lover deeply while laying on top of her in the comfort of Kerry's arms while in their cabin just moments ago. "You, my dear Spectre, are here to save us all."

Liara has always known how to make Shepard see the light even during the darkest of times, and it is one of the many reasons why she loves the Asari; being hot and killing Reapers ranks up there as well.

"Shepard, we have a situation!" Miranda's voice shakes Kerry from her thoughts and she heads to the CIC. The normally unflappable Lawson sounds a little nervous so Shepard quickens her pace.

"What do we have?"  

"It appears that the signatures of each smaller life sign are fading, just like the other planets. With the exception of this group right here." Miranda points to the map in front of them that indicates a large group of Reaper forces has surrounded what appears to be a large crater that had been a tourist attraction in the past. Shepard never understood why anyone would want to look a giant hole in the ground but it doesn't matter now. Now this area that used to be swarming with people taking vids of their loved ones is home to the one thing that she has been searching for in order to end this war once and for all.

"He has to be there!" Shepard glares at the map in front of her. "Joker set a course to these coordinates."

"Aye Aye ma'am." The pilot's voice comes back over the comm.

"Are you sure this is the best plan of attack? It could be a trap." Miranda asks. Concern lacing her voice. Lawson has seen her friend like this before, focused and calculating each decision made but this time it seems personal. 

"I am counting on it being a trap but we have Harbinger right where we want him." Shepard turns to face Miranda and smiles in appreciation with how much her friend worries sometimes, whose focus is on a spot on the floor, deep in thought.

"I don't mean to speak out of line but I know what it is like to want revenge. You saw it. I didn't care how badly I got hurt, I just wanted to kill as many of them as I could and make them pay for taking my sister away from me..." Moisture is building up around the corner of the raven-haired woman's eyes and she wipes it away and shakes her head until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that Miri, trust me. You nearly died because of your need for revenge and it is why I have kept you on the ship until further notice." Shepard leans closer to try and get Miranda's attention, who purses her lips in annoyance but nods in understanding. She knows why Kerry made the decision she did but she doesn't have to like it. 

"We are all worried about you Miranda." Kerry squeezes her shoulder a little, who tries to brush it off as normal but Shepard refuses to budge on this one. "Especially Jack..." Lawson finally looks up at that one, and her emotions nearly get the best of her especially when she sees her lover standing there, staring back at her, uncertain of what to do.

"She's trying to help you the only way she knows how," Shepard whispers to Miranda out of earshot of Jack. "Let her." Shepard finally gets a nod and a small smile. It isn't much but more than she's seen in a long time.

"Now as far as Harbinger is concerned... we go at him full force until there is nothing left. This ends now."

 

 

 

 


	9. Only embers remain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way way too long in between updates. 
> 
> Hit kind of a funk recently but losing someone close after watching them give up on life will do that. But now more then ever I know that writing along with loved ones helps through the toughest of times. 
> 
> And as always I would like to thank everyone who has shown support for this.

**Earth 2215;**

The red indicator gleams temptingly in the middle of the console, causing Shepard to grit her teeth in anticipation. There are three other lights glowing a steady green to indicate weapons are ready to fire, but only one matters; the one that controls the Leviathan weapon. In her sites- Harbinger- the galaxies, and her enemy. The Commander has spent the last thirty years trying to destroy him. She's known of his whereabouts for the entire time, knew she was leaving him to continue his harvest while she left Earth to go recuperate and regroup, and has been waiting for _this_ opportunity to go after the Reaper ever since. Now, her crew is finally with her, her ships are upgraded to their fullest, she is ready. So when the red light turns green, she slams her fist down upon the control panel while giving the order to destroy their enemy.

"Fire!!!" Shepards voice echoes off of the ships bulkhead in succession with the blasts from the main battery.

Everyone of her crew that are standing within earshot wince a little each time, as they try to figure out which is more deafening. Louder than she should be, the smaller framed woman has always had a commanding voice and this time is only different with how determined the first Human Spectre is.

"Again!" The Commander orders, eyes going wide while the blue light from the Thanix cannons seem to surround the flight deck and everyone standing there.

Her grip on the back of Jokers seat tightens and her knuckles turn white as time passes, her anticipation growing. And even though two enemies are now motionless, Harbinger is still fighting back.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Joker warns as red beams fire back towards them from all directions. They are hit as warning lights flash but Joker reports that it only grazed a bulkhead on the port side, and the former Alliance pilot maneuvers his ship back into firing position after checking his sensors for hull breaches. Their trip has been too long to come up short now and the pilot can feel how tense his small area has become.

They had made it to Earth after a long five year trip that saw them engage in multiple battles across the galaxy with smaller Reaper forces. The new and improved Frigate that the crew has dubbed the SR-3, and its sister ship the SR-4, have been able to make short work of the Reapers with the help of the Leviathan weapon that has been installed. Shepard first witnessed its power on Desponia when they first discovered the Leviathan as a beam shot out from one of the globes and crippled all of the Reaper forces in the area while she was being helped to the shuttle. It's a powerful weapon that Shepard has used to her advantage since the ancient race gave her the technology while building her current ships. It has brought down a countless number of Reapers, but it is slow in charging after it's fired, and right now, in this final battle against Harbinger, Kerry Shepard is not in the mood to wait.

"Keep firing!" Kerry yells out the order when the weapons stop.

_"We're going to melt the cannons at this rate."_ Garrus voice comes through the Comm. " _And the orb can't recharge that fast without the Leviathan here."_

"Then calibrate it better, Vakarian!" Shepard barks back.

Garrus hears the annoyance lacing her voice and can almost imagine the sneer on her face. He rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and let's out a frustrated sigh. His mandibles flare out in his version of his own sneer while he continues to try and give Shepard more power without melting the entire forward battery off of the ship. He's not sure what she wants from him since the Leviathans are not within range to help assist the orb charge. They are waiting at the outer edge of the system to kill any enemies trying to escape. So now they are left to wait while it resets, which is time consuming. Add to it, Vakarians distrust of the weapon, knowing that it is being used to spy on them all, and the Turian would rather destroy the orb than use it.

"He is not getting away again!" The Commander says to no one in particular as she cuts the Comm. She is determined as ever, but the Asari can hear the struggle and desperation in her voice.

Behind the the alliance officer, Liara's attention is between the enormous Reaper that is hell bent on not being destroyed while sending every available Reaper to interfere, and her lover. Concern is etched on her features as bright red cracks seem to be forming on the Commanders normally smooth skin, while her eyes flash a bright red each time she gives her order to fire. The Asari remembers seeing these breaks in Shepards skin before, but that was decades ago. It was after Cerberus brought her back, and she was still healing. The former Shadow Broker wants to console her as the Humans frustration boils over but interrupting Shepard right now would be a colossal mistake. Lover or not, there is an order to things on her ship, and she is not to be interrupted while in the middle of a fight.

"Tali..." Kerrys booming voice seems to break everyone out of their thoughts, even over the continuous cannon fire, and Jokers complaints on how this ship isn't as maneuverable, and now all eyes are focused on the Quarian.

"Ma'am?" Even though most of Shepards crew were not Alliance, they still were trained by the best that the Humans had to offer. And even after all of these years, the crew of the Normandy were able to fall back into the rhythm that made them so successful in defeating their enemies.

"Head down to the forward battery...take whoever you want, and help Garus with whatever he needs." Kerry turns back to face front as her last words are spoken and returns her focus on Harbinger, but the Reaper is nowhere to be seen. Instead there are numerous other forces in her line of sight.

"Where is he?" The first Human Specrte demands.

"He is trying to make a run for it." Joker informs her as he focuses on smaller Reaper in front of him. "But he won't get far. That last shot crippled him."

"God dammit, I don't want him crippled, I want him dead!" Shepard lashes out at the pilot who turns to say something in return but Liara beets him too it.

"I believe that Lieutenant Monreau is trying to do just that..."

"Have you forgotten who we are fighting?" Shepard cuts Liara off and is now standing face to face with the Asari and points out at the fleeing Reaper.

"They are trying to take everything away from us, and I have a chance to end this so I make no apologies if I push a little too hard. This ends now and if you don't like the way I run things doctor T'Soni then you're dismissed."

"My place is right here next to you." Liara begins while she refrains from warping the Human through a bulkhead for dismissing her; the use of her formal name and title did not go unnoticed.

"And it always will be." She continues while she tries to calm down. "And yes the Reapers have taken too much...from everyone, and do need to be stopped, but not at the cost of the ship and our crew. We need to make sure that this is in-fact the end when we leave. That nothing is left behind, and mistakes from the past need not be repeated or we risk..."

"What the fuck does that mean?" The Commander interrupts. Liara reals a little at the sudden outburst from her lover. She can hear the hurt in Shepards words as well as briefly see it flash across her features, but it is replaced with pure anger that the Asari has never seen before, and it is aimed at her.

"Can we have this conversation later maybe? Like when we aren't about to be shot down." Jokers voice interrupts as he gains everyone's attention. The past conversation is momentarily forgotten as the crew watches a red beam of light head directly for them, but the ships pilot is quicker in his evasive maneuvers, moving the ship out of harm's way. It has always amazed everyone that watches the crippled pilot with how fast his reflexes are, but this why he is the best.

"Hold onto something!" Joker warns as he rolls the ship out of the way and breaks right to avoid the attack, and being cut to pieces. Even with the upgraded shields, the Reaper beams could still destroy the smaller ship with ease.

"Get back into firing position." Shepard orders once the ship seems to be out of danger. "And get in touch with the SR-4 and tell them to fire on my command."

"Aye ma'am..."

_"The Leviathan weapon is ready Shepard."_ Garrus informers her over the Comm and a Liara sees that crooked smile appear. It grows even wider when Joker tells her that he has a clear shot on Harbinger and that the SR-4 is ready as well.

"Nothing but ashes..." The Commanders statement gains everyone's attention while her eyes focus on the monster from deep space. It is the same monster who has reeked havoc on the galaxy for billions of years. The same creature that has returned after more than fifty thousand years to begin a new harvest, and nearly succeeding. Most of the galaxies population is gone, but Shepard has vowed that as long as she holds even one breath that she'll continue to fight. Now she has the ability to end it once and for all, and she has to calm her emotions down as what that will actually mean runs through her mind. It will be the end finally and her smile grows but is erased just as fast as faces of those that she lost along the way move to the forefront of her mind. Because she couldn't make a decision, because she wasn't fast enough, they were dead because of her. And as much as she hates to admit it, Liara is right; she's always right.

"Fire!!!" The light that shoots out from the front of the ship seems brighter this time, and it surrounds the Reaper, stunning it. A second beam from the SR-4 hits it at nearly the same time, and everything is at a standstill as the crew holds their breath and watches Harbinger break apart. One by one, the Reaper forces surrounding it all shut down as well, and Liara can feel her lips curl up into a smile while she watches Harbinger fall to Earth. A collective sigh of relief comes from everyone around her, and the Asari can see the Commander smile momentarily as Liara clasps a hand on her shoulder and is the first to speak up.

"Goddess Shepard, you did it!" Even though the fight is far from over, the Asaris words speak volumes. With how easy it had been to destroy the other Reaper forces while making their way to Earth, Shepard's crew know that they should be able to begin making preparations to go retrieve the children.

Everyone around her cheers and a blue arm wraps her in an embrace as a light kiss is placed on her cheek and the words "I love you" are whispered to her, but Kerry isn't satisfied. She needs to see for herself that Harbinger is truly dead

"Williams." She calls suddenly to the second Human Spectre without taking her eyes off of Harbinger as it falls to the planet below.

"Ma'am?" The joy is evident in her voice as well as being little embarrassed after Vega lifted her off of the ground.

"I want everyone geared up and ready to go planet side in thirty. Liara is right. We need to make sure there is nothing left. Joker, contact the Sr- 4 and tell them to scan for any remaining Reapers. I'll be in my quarters." Shepard turns to leave without making eye contact with anyone and heads towards her room.

The remaining crew are left to wonder why she isn't celebrating along with them, but Liara already knows the reason.

"Whats up with her?" James asks. "Lola should be happy." He says then kisses Williams fully on the lips. "It's over, and we can go get the children!"

"Not quite." Liara begins, her voice downtrodden while she thinks about the final fight that they all have ahead of them as well as the unfinished argument while her lover disappears into the lift.

"There is still much left for us to do before the Commander will celebrate this victory."

X

X

X

X

Standing at the Commanders door to her quarters, dressed in her blue and grey armor, two carnifax pistols hanging from each side, Liara's hand hovers over the door command. She had been checking on the mods repeatedly down in the armory for the past twenty minutes while trying to gain enough courage to move from the workbench and go up to see Shepard right before their next mission. Looking at her hand reminds the Asari of the first time she entered the Commander's quarters. The only difference now being, is she is the only one with access to the Commander's quarters without having to ask permission, but this is the first time she has hesitated to enter since right before they went after Saren on Ilos. But that was for a different reason.

Her nerves were a jumble while she thought about how amazing it would be to finally meld with the Commander without seeing death and destruction. To be able to meld with this fascinating Human for pure pleasure had been among the majority of her waking thoughts for months prior, while at night, her dreams were about nothing but the Human. Liara thought that she had gathered up enough nerve to actually enact all of her dreams, but froze once she arrived at the Commanders door just like she has now. Her blue hand hovered over the door chime and she watched her arm slowly fall away. Maybe it wasn't the perfect time and Shepard had more important things to worry about then a young Asari's stupid fantasy as the galaxy was in danger. She was about to leave when the blonde hair blue eyed, amazingly beautiful Human, opened the door, smiled as she greeted the Asari, and then grunted when Liara threw herself into Shepard's arms. That night and every night they spent together after was amazing, but now everything is a mess.

Liara did the one thing she never thought she'd do; hurt her lover. She all but blamed Shepard for the current state of the galaxy since she didn't fire the Crucible, or at least that is how Shepard took it. Liara was just trying to reign her lover in since the Commander seemed like she was about make a mistake. She knows she was out of line and has to apologize for her actions but not as her lover, but as a subordinate. But now, as the Asari watches her hand lower back down to her side, Liara shakes her head while her eyes close, and she silently berates herself. She makes the decision to leave since she'll probably just make things worse, and is about to turn to head for the lift when her eyes go wide as Shepherd's door opens to reveal a smiling Human.

"Commander Shepard I..." Liara begins after she collects herself while being caught off guard a little. But nothing prepares her for the greeting she receives when Kerry pulls her close, places one hand on the the small of Liara's back while the other moves to her neck, caressing her crests. Her eyes close and she falls into the embrace while feeling lips press against her own and relief washes over her.

"I was hoping I'd see you before we landed." Shepard says to her in a low voice that is full of want after pulling away a little. "Why did you wait so long to come up?" Kerrys words are as desperate as Liara has ever heard them, and the Asari is having a hard time concentrating on an answer while her Human has her lip in between her teeth, gently pulling.

"Shepard I..." The Asaris mind is a jumble of images that are all inappropriate for the moment, or so she thought.

"Yes?" Shepard draws out the question, turning the Asari to putty in her arms.

Liara is beginning to question her reason for even being here other than Embracing Eternity as flashes of what positions she wants the Commander in are racing through her mind while Shepard kisses her way from her lips, to her neck.

"I wanted..." Her original reason for being here is momentarily forgotten as incredible sensations flow throughout her body.

"Me?" Shepards smile is as confident as ever, and if Liara wasn't so distracted, she would have scoffed at how she is acting.

"Yes." Liara breathes out while she feels her feet being lifted off of the floor, wrapping her legs around the humans hips, hands grasp at her compression shirt for leverage as she curses whoever made her armor so difficult to get out of. But soon her mind catches up from its fog and she's able to form full sentences.

"I wanted to apologize, Commander." Liara begins and gains the Humans attention; sort of.

"For what?" Shepard is partially paying attention while working on removing the Asari from her clothes, but realizes this is important when Liara places a hand on her own to stop.

"For my actions earlier. I was..."

"Doing exactly what you're supposed to do in those situations. What I want you to do, but Miranda normally beats everyone to it."

"But I said..."

"The truth." Shepard undoes the final clasp of her armor, allowing it to fall on the floor then turns her gaze fully to the Asari in her arms. "And yes it hurt, but I needed to hear that not every decision I make is the correct one." Shepard seems to be reading the Asari's mind.

"But that was not my intention." Liara is finally able to complete a full sentence but her gaze lowers, not thinking she deserves forgiveness.

"I know it wasn't, and I'm sorry for overreacting." Kerry lowers her head to look into Liara's blue eyes. "I blame myself for not firing the crucible and I doubt that will ever go away. Even though you try to help me see differently." Shepard kisses her fully and deeply after she finishes, and all of Liara's worry is erased.

Only the Human is her focus as she is set down onto their bed and watches Shepard slowly undress. They both take off their remaining clothes and Liara bites her own lip while she looks over her lovers body.

"How long do we have?" The Commander asks after pulling her compression shirt off and tossing it on the floor. She stops for a moment to look over every inch of the Asari for herself. It doesn't matter if it's the first, or the hundred and first- seeing each other like this is always incredible.

"Ten minutes." Liara answers and sees a disappointed look come over Kerry's features.

"It's never enough time, is it." It is more of a statement then a question, and Liara understands the change in Shepards demeanor.

"Every minute we spend together is enough." Liaras statement brings a smile back to Kerrys lips and the Human moves down onto the bed and begins to kiss her way up the Asaris body.

"But soon we will have all of the time in the galaxy." Are the last words Liara says other than her lovers name and cries of ecstasy, both ignoring the shuttle departure warning. Her final thoughts before the Human causes her to grab a hold of the sheets and a fistful of blonde silky hair, are of them being a family soon. She has to believe this or there is no tomorrow for any of them. And as she begins the meld- their minds becoming one- that thought is the first vision she sends to her lover. And now more than ever she knows that this image of them spending every moment together will be what drives her lover to finish this and finally win this war.


End file.
